The Forest joins the sky
by Forest Dragon Slayer
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer is found. What will happen when he meets Fairy Tail? There will definitely be comedy and fighting. Maybe future romance?
1. In the forest

**Hello everybody. I am Forest Dragon Slayer, here to make my fanfiction debut. This fanfic takes place after Fairy Tail wins the Danbatou Enbu (At least I hope they do) and everything is starting to simmer down. I'll be adding in an OC who will be the Dragon Slayer of the forest. (That's how I got the idea for my pen name) I might also add some romance in later chapters. Please review and give suggestions to this newbie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Today's mission for Team Natsu would be considered "normal" for them. And by that, it really means Gray lost his clothes, Natsu is attacking every enemy in front of him, Erza is knocking out people for answers, Wendy is generally staying out of the way save for a few healing spells, and Lucy is cowering in fear of the mass destruction her teammates are causing. Happy and Charle are right next to Lucy wondering why the celestial spirit wizard is staying out of the fight.

"Ne, Lucy, why aren't you out there kicking butt like the others?" the blue cat questioned.

"Shut up you stupid cat. If I went out now, I'd probably get caught in the crossfire." Lucy replied with comedic anime tears.

"Wouldn't that mean you're letting them do all the work and then taking pay you didn't earn?" Happy snapped back, a little offended by the insult.

"For once, I agree with the idiot. Even Wendy is out there fighting with the rest." Charle said as Happy feels even more insulted.

Feeling the guilt, Lucy reluctantly grabbed one of her spirit keys and prepared to go help her teammates. But right when she was about to summon a spirit, Natsu and the rest already finished up and as usual, caused a lot of destruction. It was supposed to be a simple job; just getting back a magical item that a dark guild took from their client. But the end result was a destroyed dark guild hall, every single one of it's members unconscious, and the area is filled with trees frozen, burning, or slashed. Yup, that's "normal" for them.

"We finished the job!" Natsu exclaimed happily

"Aye!" Happy replied. Gray then went over to the ruins of the dark guild hall and picked up their target.

"Man, I can't believe this thing isn't broken yet. There's not even a scratch." Gray said while examining the object with curiosity.

"That's good, if it did break, we wouldn't get our reward money." Erza said calmly.

_They're not even noticing the damage they've caused! _ Lucy thought in surprise and at the same time she wasn't surprised.

….

After returning the magical object to their client and collecting their reward, the team started to walk to the nearest train station in the next city (to Natsu's discontent) so they could go back home. At the moment, they are walking through a forest which was told to be a shortcut. After a while, the sun was starting to set.

"It's getting a little late maybe we should camp out here for the night?" Wendy suggested; a little tired herself. Erza nodded her head.

"I agree, let us rest for tonight" she said while grabbing one of her large suitcases from her cart and pulling out a tent for herself. 30 minutes later, the group of friends were sitting around a fire and eating whatever food they brought. (Luckily Natsu isn't eating the campfire) Pretty soon, Wendy got tired.

"I'll be turning in for tonight" She said tiredly while walking from the campfire to her sleeping bag. All of a sudden, she saw a huge shadow being cast over her. Looking up, she saw an arachnogor ready to attack her. (The arachnogor is just a monster I made up that's like a black evil version of Ultimate spider monkey from Ben 10)

"Eeeeeeek!" Wendy shrieked from fear. The other members were in shock that they couldn't detect it earlier. Natsu ran towards the monster hoping to save Wendy, even if he knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't make it, even if he used magic.

_**Blam**__. _They heard the impact of the attack.

"WENDY!" Everyone shouted in worry. The one most worried was Charle, she'd never be able to bear seeing her closest companion hurt or injured. The smoke started to clear and to everyone's relief, Wendy was okay; still waiting for the hit that never came. To their surprise, there was a boy about their age standing in front of Wendy blocking the attack. They couldn't see his face because it was dark out, but he seemed unfazed by the monster in front of him. What happened next surprised them, especially Natsu and Wendy.

"_Forest Dragon's Roar!_" the mystery boy shouted as he blasted a pure green beam of magic energy from his mouth, blasting away the arachnogor leaving it unconscious. He regained his calm composure then disappeared into the trees, leaving the team in shock.

"No way, another dragon slayer!?" Natsu said in disbelief and awe. Wendy had similar thoughts and feelings as her fellow Dragon Slayer. After things calmed down they all went to bed still wondering if that really happened.

_I hope that I get to thank him someday. _Wendy thought before falling asleep.

**I hope you liked this first chapter! I will continue with it. Please review, I want to become better with each chapter.**


	2. The talk with Makarov

**Hey guys, Forest Dragon Slayer here. How do you guys like my fanfic? Up to now (for me), I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know whether you enjoy it or not. Please review. I'll try to make this chapter longer than my last one and I'm going to add some real fighting scenes later. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Note: Sting and Rouge are still in Sabertooth but they're friends with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy in my Fanfic. I don't know how it's really supposed to turn out.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

It's been 2 days since that incident with the arachnogor and the mystery Dragon Slayer. The ones really affected by it were Natsu and Wendy. Dragon Slayers are rare and are the closest link to their dragon parents. The two of them, especially Natsu, think of all Dragon Slayers as their kin. Even ones that used to be their enemies like Sting and Rogue. When the team returned back from that mission, Master Makarov noticed the emotional change in the two Dragon Slayers almost immediately. He asked them to come into his office. He also asked Gajeel to come in as well.

_Inside the master's office…_

"With the way you two are acting, either someone died or it has something to do with dragons." The elderly man said. Looking at their faces he realized the answer.

"I'm guessing the latter." He presumed. Natsu and Wendy nodded. Gajeel stopped chewing on his piece of iron and had his full attention on the conversation.

"W-well, we met another Dragon Slayer out on our last job." Wendy stuttered. Makarov and Gajeel had a look of surprise plastered on their faces. Gajeel tried to hide it, but to no avail his surprise was showing.

"Is he from another guild?" Makarov asked, fearing it could be a threat to Fairy Tail like Gajeel, Sting and Rogue used to be.

"Now that I think about it, I never saw a mark on him. He might not be in a guild at all." Natsu said with a questioning look on his face.

"What did this guy look like? Does he seem strong?" Gajeel asked in his gruff voice. He's actually hoping that Natsu says 'yes' to his second question just so that he'll have another challenging person to fight against.

"How the heck should I know what he looks like!?" Natsu answered.

"You were there, weren't you?" Gajeel fires back.

"It was dark then, I couldn't see his face" Natsu defended.

"I'll mess up yours!" Gajeel threatened.

"Bring it, you oversized tin can."

"It's go time fire breath!"

"Rust bucket!"

"Flame head!" (I'm guessing you know who said what)

Pretty soon, the two got into a mini brawl with several more insults and some cussing. The Master and Wendy looked on with anime teardrops. Knowing he wouldn't get any more info from the fight occupied Natsu, Makarov then turned to Wendy.

"Tell me child, what happened that night?" He said with concern in his voice.

"We had just finished a mission and were on our way back." Wendy started to explain "It got dark, so we decided to camp out. Then as I was about to go to bed, an arachnogor came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"Are you hurt? An arachnogor is a B class monster and most people don't come out in one piece after facing one." Makarov said with both alarm and worry in his voice.

"It's fine Master," Wendy assured him. "At the last second, The Dragon Slayer we told you about came in and blocked the attack. Then he used a Dragon roar on it and defeated it."

"I see" The Master replied after listening to her story. "This Dragon Slayer of the Forest seems quite strong to be able to defeat an arachnogor with one blow." Hearing this, Gajeel stopped fighting with Natsu and smirked.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting. I'll finally have someone else to fight besides Salamander" Gajeel said, ignoring a very annoyed Natsu who wanted to continue the brawl.__

"Recently, there have been rumors of a Dragon Slayer in the town of Nacreon. **(A random word I made up) ** You may find out more about him if you go there." Makarov said while giving them a map.

"T-this town is next to the one from our last job!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu suddenly got serious as well as Gajeel. The three Dragon Slayers nodded to each other and then started to get ready to leave.

"Hey Gramps, We're going to go track him down. And if he isn't in a guild already, we'll drag him back here to Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smirk. "Dragon Slayers are usually lonely. I'm sure the three of us were the same before we joined a guild. I don't want any of my kin to suffer through that same pain anymore." Makarov looks at them and smiles. _My, how they grow up. _He thought.

"Go on the path you believe in, because that is our Fairy Tail way!" The master said with confidence. He then raised his hand and made the hand symbol. **(Hopefully you Fairy Tail fans know what I'm talking about.) **

"Yes master!" The three of them replied while making the same hand symbol. They then went back into the main guild hall to prepare for their trip. At the same time, Lucy was talking to Gray and Erza about getting another job to help pay for her rent. She then saw the three Dragon Slayers telling their exceeds to come with them. (Because Natsu and Gajeel can't take transportation)

"Natsu, where are you guys going?" She asked.

"We're going to follow a lead on a possible Dragon Slayer" Happy said, replying for Natsu.

"Isn't this just another empty rumor like all of the other times?" Gray asked, remembering Natsu's countless dead ends while trying to find Igneel.

"Well ice for brains, we already know this guy exists. It's the same guy that saved Wendy on our last mission." Natsu countered, emphasizing the insult. The three Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds then turned and left the guild hall leaving an annoyed Gray, Lucy now worrying about rent, and Erza not noticing anything but her strawberry cake.

**Wow! That's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I assure you action fans that there will be a huge fighting scene in the next chapter. (or at least the first half of it) Again, thank you for reading!**


	3. Villian intro and Dragon fight

**Hey readers, Forest Dragon Slayer here with another chapter. Sorry for not posting after so long, I was at a Church retreat this weekend. Also, writing a battle scene is hard and takes a lot of time. Anyway, I'd like to thank the one person who actually took the time to review. Thank you ****Kopaka777****! But seriously, please review. I want to see what a lot of people think. Anyway, this chapter is going to have the fight scene where it's my OC vs. Natsu and Gajeel. Don't worry; they'll come to reconciliation later.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

_The town of Nacreon, a place formerly known for its beautiful surrounding forests and lush greens. Now it has gone through a more industrial change and its citizens now rely more on technology than magic. _

From the top of the tallest building in town, a man looks at the small technological empire he has created. This is Mechron, the short political leader in charge of this town. Due to his popularity, he's a shoo in for a reelection.

"Excellent, everything is going as planned." Mechron said with a smile. "With the speed that our technology advances, we'll soon be more powerful than those geezers in the magic council." Just then, the door to his office opened. A thin man wearing a business suit and glasses came in. **(sort of looks like Sugou from Sword Art Online but slightly thinner and has white gloves)**

"Excuse the interruption, Mechron-sama." The man said while bowing lightly. This is Mechron's right hand man Alfred. He attends to Mechron's everyday needs and doubles as his bodyguard.

"Were you able to do what I asked of you Alfred?" Mechron asked in a stern tone.

"I apologize Mechron-sama." Alfred said in a low tone. "Even after sending our best troops, we were unable to destroy the one thing that stands in your way."

"How many casualties did we receive?" Mechron asked, not really caring about his troops' welfare.

"Surprisingly, we have suffered no casualties." Alfred answered. "But almost all of them have been injured. And stranger still, none of the injuries were fatal. It's as if he didn't want to kill them."

"He's as strong as ever." Mechron said with a frown. This would seriously mess up his plans. "Looks like we'll have to go to plan B. Alfred, send a job request to the magic guilds. We'll use magic against magic."

"It's already been distributed among the guilds." Alfred replied, pleasing Mechron.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait for the mages to answer our call." Mechron said with glee.

**Speaking of mages let's go back and see how our favorite Dragon Slayers are doing…..**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy have just arrived in Nacreon **by train.** Due to her petite body size, it proved to be challenging for Wendy to drag a very nauseous Natsu and Gajeel off the train and towards the inn they were staying at. Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily were right behind her on foot.

"Happy, why couldn't you and the others just fly us all the way to Nacreon?" A half conscious Natsu asked while trying not to barf.

"Well, we ran out of magic power about halfway here, so we couldn't continue on." Happy replied nonchalantly.

"You didn't honestly think we'd also have the stamina to fly for 6 hours did you?" Charle added on.

"I for one am sorry for the inability to fly all the way here." Pantherlily said apologetically. "Poor Gajeel" he continued as he saw his partner in a similar state as Natsu.

"Wendy, are you sure you don't need help carrying those two? You look exhausted." Charle asked; a bit worried about Wendy's current state of health. Wendy however, was determined to help her friends as much as she could and pushed on.

"It's okay Charle" Wendy replied with a smile. "I can do this." Charle sighed and finally gave in letting the youngest Dragon Slayer do what she wanted. After another 5 min of walking/dragging, the group finally makes it to the inn. Natsu and Gajeel finally got their strength back and were back to normal. But as they were celebrating, Wendy collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" A very worried Natsu asked the unconscious girl.

"She must have pushed herself too hard dragging us here" Gajeel said; somewhat worried about the small Dragon Slayer but refused to show it. Natsu then carried her into one of the inn rooms and laid her down onto the bed.

"Hey guys," Natsu said to the Exceeds. "Me and Gajeel are going to go on ahead and search for the Forest Dragon Slayer. I need you to stay here and guard Wendy got it?"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied in his usual cheerful tone.

"We will protect her with our lives." Pantherlily said in a serious tone. Charle simply nodded her head not once looking away from the girl in question. Natsu could tell how worried Charle was; so he put his hand on her small feline head attempting to comfort her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine and Wendy will wake up soon." He said with a smile on his face. This comforted the white Exceed a little. Natsu and Gajeel then took their leave and went outside into the town. As they were walking, the two realized one crucial fact. They had no idea where to start looking.

"Now what Salamander?" Gajeel asked/yelled. "We've never been to this town before so we have no idea of where to go. And just to state the obvious, **I DON'T THINK A FOREST DRAGON SLAYER WOULD BE IN A HIGH TECH TOWN LIKE THIS!**"

"Just shut up will you!" Natsu said, very annoyed. Then the two Dragon Slayers started yelling insults at each other and then after a while just started to brawl right in the middle of town. The many people who were watching were thinking _'what's with these two weirdoes?' _Pretty soon the crowd just tried to walk away and get back to what was left of their normal day. The two Dragon Slayers continued to brawl until their keen sense of hearing picked up an interesting conversation. The said conversation was being spoken between two of the town women.

"Did you hear?" one of them said "Soldiers were sent to that cursed sakura tree on the hill north of town and all of them were defeated in mere minutes."

"Really!?" replied the other. "Do you think it's the spirit of the dragon that supposedly died several years ago?"

"Who knows, maybe it's one of those evil wizards Mechron-sama told us about."

"What a scary thought! I'd never want to meet one."

"At least Mechron-sama is trying his best to destroy the evil there."

"I know what a relief!"

"You think our Dragon Slayer is at this 'cursed' tree?" Gajeel asked Natsu after they heard enough.

"Maybe, it's the best chance we've got." Natsu replied. "By the way, who's this Mechron guy they kept talking about so highly?"

"Who cares, we didn't come to see a hero." Gajeel said flatly. The two then headed off towards the northern hill; not listening to the warnings the townsfolk were giving them. After 30 minutes of walking up the steep hill, they could finally start to see the cursed tree everyone's been talking about.

"Wow! It's so big!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Quit acting like a kid and move!" We're almost there." Gajeel said, pushing Natsu from behind. Then all of sudden, an arrow whizzed past them.

"That's as far as you'll go" A mysterious voice said. Natsu and Gajeel looked towards the source of the voice. There they saw a boy in a nearby tree that looked slightly younger than themselves. He had black hair, a plain green shirt on, and black loose pants. He was aiming an arrow at both Dragon Slayers with a face filled with killing intent. His eyes were trained on them like a hawk.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face. He didn't expect anyone else beside themselves to be crazy enough to go up a 'cursed' hill.

"That's none of your concern." The stranger replied coldly, his aim never faltering. "It'd be wise of you to leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"Looks like we'll have to go through him first." Gajeel smirked while cracking his knuckles in anticipation. The Iron Dragon Slayer hasn't had a fight where he could go all out in a while. He's been waiting for a challenge. With a battle cry, Gajeel charged towards his registered opponent with full force.

"_Iron Dragon's Long Sword_!" He yelled. His right arm transformed into a grey iron sword 3 times longer than his normal one. He then swung it at the stranger attempting to slice him in half. Unfazed by the sudden assault, the stranger jumped from his tree branch causing Gajeel to miss and slice the tree before reverting back to normal.

"Your attack is strong, I'm impressed." The stranger commented. "However, it's slow and it won't do a thing to me unless it actually hits." The comment annoyed Gajeel and just made him want to beat up the person in front of him.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said, ready to join Gajeel in the fight. He too, felt excited about fighting a strong opponent.

"Stay out of this fight Salamander! I'll fight him on my own." Gajeel shouted at the pinked haired Dragon Slayer. He wanted the satisfaction of winning a one on one fight. Natsu disagreed.

"I want to fight him!" Natsu whined. "I saw him first!"

"What are you talking about? We saw him at the same time!" Gajeel argued. Pretty soon, they started a huge argument over who got to fight the stranger first. The said stranger looked on the scene with confusion. He expected the two to be well coordinated and cooperative with each other. What was not expected was the scene in front of him.

"Aw Man!" Natsu exclaimed later. The two had decided on doing rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go first. Gajeel won after 50 times.

"Watch and learn fire idiot. I'll show you how a real Dragon Slayer fights." Gajeel bragged as Natsu pouted. He then turns towards his opponent.

"Come at me, I'll let you make the first move." He said confidently, activating his iron skin.

"As you wish" The stranger replied readying his bow once more. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other in determination. Then in an instant, the stranger shot three arrows at Gajeel, only to be blocked by his iron covered arm, bouncing them off.

"You think these little toothpicks are going to hurt me?" Gajeel sneered. "That attack didn't even scratch me."

"I wasn't planning to." The stranger said coolly. "I'll now show you what I can really do. _Forest Magic: Devil's Snare_!" The wooden arrows lying on the ground began to glow green as a magic circle appeared in front of his outreached hand. The arrows then transformed into vine like plants that wrapped around Gajeel, completely immobilizing him.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel asked, struggling to get out of the plant's grasp. Natsu was more focused on the magic circle used to create the plant. It was a forest green version of a Dragon Slayer's magic circle.

_That magic circle design, he must be the Forest Dragon Slayer we've been looking for. _Natsu thought after seeing it. His thoughts were interrupted when the said Dragon Slayer started explaining Gajeel's predicament.

"The plant that you're currently trapped in is called Devil's Snare." He said. "The more you struggle, the stronger its grip will be.

"Thanks for the gardening info, but I won't be trapped here for long." Gajeel smirked. "You forgot to disable my magic. This is going to be too easy. Iron Dragon's Spike Body!" Spikes started growing from his skin. As they continued to grow, they started ripping through the Devil's Snare as if it were paper, astounding the mage who cast it.

"How did you…." He started to ask as Gajeel returned to normal.

"Don't ever underestimate a Dragon Slayer! Especially one from Fairy Tail!" Gajeel yelled, even more excited than before. As Gajeel was preparing for his next attack, Natsu began to speak, coming out of his abnormal silence.

"You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" Natsu inquired. Both of the combatants stopped whatever attack they were going to do.

"This punk is the Dragon Slayer we've been looking for?" Gajeel asked. He never paid attention to the magic circle design and therefore did not realize that his opponent was the person they were trying to find.

"What do you mean by 'looking for'?" The Forest Dragon Slayer asked. "Did Mechron send you two to come after me?" He said that with a look of distrust in his eyes.

"Actually, we don't know him at all." Natsu replied. "But from the way you're acting, he must be a terrible person." The Forest Dragon Slayer wouldn't hear a word he said due to disbelief and suddenly charged at them.

"You're right about one thing; I am the Dragon Slayer of the Forest, Eugene Woodland!" He announced. "And if you think you can fool me with that act, you're sadly mistaken. _Forest Dragon's Roar_!" Natsu and Gajeel barely dodged the incoming magic attack and then got into a battle position the next second.

"Looks like we'll have to get through to him using our fists since words won't work." Gajeel said, a little happy about being able to continue the fight.

"Yeah" Natsu replied as he gathered fire into his hand.

"_Forest Dragon's Claw_!" Eugene yelled. His right arm grew slightly and transformed into wood. **(Sort of like Allen's arm from D. Gray Man but a wooden version without the cross.) **He then charged at Natsu, attempting to slash him.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" Natsu countered. Fire gathered around his two fists and then he got into a fighting stance. Obviously, Natsu's fire should be able to easily defeat Eugene's wooden arm. However, that was not the case. Natsu's fire attack was easily caught by the wooden claw which surprisingly, didn't catch on fire. There wasn't even a burn mark.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked in astonishment. "My fire should be able to burn you!"

"Being the Dragon Slayer of the Forest, I can control more than wood you know." Eugene said with a smirk as his arm returned to normal. "To be more specific, along with wood, I used a plant called the 7 Flame Bush on my arm. It's one of the few plants in the world that can withstand fire. Maybe you should fight with your head sometimes." Natsu felt irked at that last statement but Eugene paid no heed to him and threw Natsu into the ground right next to Gajeel.

"Hey Salamander, pull yourself together!" Gajeel yelled. "This guy doesn't seem so tough. All we have to do is to find some way to overwhelm him. And I've got just the plan."

"You were actually able to make a plan in tin can head of yours?" Natsu said with a smile. The two nodded at each other and then charged at the Forest Dragon Slayer.

"_Iron Dragon's Sword_!" Gajeel's arm transformed and he started swinging at Eugene with a rapid pace, barely giving him time to dodge let alone use magic.

"_Fire Dragon's Flame Bomb!_" Natsu joined in, rapidly blasting exploding balls of fire at his opponent, thus making it even harder for him to move. While Eugene was distracted by the fire technique, Gajeel went in for an attack.

"_Iron Dragon's Iron Pillar_!" Gajeel yelled as he did an uppercut to Eugene's head. Gajeel could only smirk as he saw Eugene launched into the air. He readied himself to use another uppercut to knock out his opponent as he came down. But instead of falling back down, Eugene was snatched out of the air by a flying creature.

"Ouch, that hurt." He grimaced as he rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Thanks Moss." He said over his shoulder. The flying creature he was talking to was an Exceed. Natsu and Gajeel were taken aback by the new arrival, but not surprised since for some reason every Dragon Slayer had an Exceed by their side.

"No problem Eugene." The Exceed named Moss said. Moss looked a lot like Happy except for the fact that he's green and his ears are slightly more round.

"Okay, it's time to start the counter attack." Eugene said as he pulled out his bow once more. "_Forest Magic: Tree Arrows_." Every arrow that he fired at the other two Dragon Slayers transformed into a big tree. With the rapid pace he was firing arrows, it was Natsu and Gajeel's turn to have trouble fighting back.

"Hey Gajeel, do you think we should stop going easy on him and get this over with quickly?" Natsu asked while dodging several trees.

"Maybe" Gajeel replied "The brat isn't half bad."

"Let's go then." Natsu said. "_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!" He created a huge burst of fire magic that destroyed all of the tree arrows at once. He then went back to back with Gajeel and they linked arms. Gajeel transformed one of his arms into that iron pillar.

"Combo technique, _Iron Rocket spear_!" They both shouted. Natsu used his flames to propel themselves into their opponent while Gajeel hit said opponent with his arm. The attack sent Eugene and Moss hitting the ground. Natsu and Gajeel landed in front of them.

"Had enough yet?" Gajeel sneered. Eugene on the other hand was mad because of the huge difference in strength.

_These guys are monsters! _Eugene thought somewhat terrified. _I usually hate sneak attacks but here goes. _"Forest Magic: Sleeping Beauty!" Huge flowers all of a sudden came out of the ground surprising Natsu and Gajeel. The plants then sprayed needles all over their bodies, making them slip out of conscious.

"Natsu!" a mysterious female voice screamed. That was the last thing either of the two heard before falling unconscious.

**Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, if the character names I made up seem lame, I apologize. They were the first names that came to mind. Another thing, Eugene is supposed to look like Nova from Arcana Familiga except with black hair not blue and wearing the clothes I put in the description. Please review. Forest Dragon Slayer bids you goodbye until the next chapter!**


	4. Gray, Erza, Lucy

**Hey everyone, how've you been? I'm here with my latest chapter. We're going to rewind a bit to right after the three Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds leave. This chapter will talk about Gray, Lucy, and Erza's side of the story during the events of the last chapter. During the first part of this chapter I'll put in some familiar faces. Even now, I've barely gotten any reviews for this story. So please review.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

"What the hell!?" Gray yelled right after the Dragon Slayer group left. The insult Natsu gave him before leaving pissed him off. And he was worried about them leaving all of a sudden even though he didn't show it. It affected the rest of the team in a different way.

"Oh no, I don't have enough money for this month's rent!" Lucy shouted. As usual, she was having financial issues and needed to go on another job with her team. Unfortunately, Natsu and Wendy had already left so that means the team won't be going on another job until they return. Levy, one of Lucy's best friends already left with her team; Team Shadow Gear on a job. Therefore, Lucy can't go on a job with her. Due to the fact that it's hard for her to do jobs by herself, she's feeling depressed at the thought that she won't make the deadline for her rent payment. **(During the explanation, just imagine Lucy is panicking in a comedic anime style)**

"Okay then, let's go on a job." Erza said after hearing Lucy's panicking. "Where are Natsu and Wendy?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that they already left due to a certain strawberry cake she was eating earlier. **(It's in chapter 2) **

"Didn't you see them?" Elfman replied. "The two of them along with Gajeel left to search for a rumored Dragon Slayer. That's so manly!"

"That's right. You never noticed Erza?" Mirajane said with her usual smile.

"Don't bother Mira; you already know that when Erza eats strawberry cake, she forgets about everything around her." Cana said holding her usual huge wine barrel. "Speaking of forgetting, Gray, your clothes." Gray looked down and gasped as he saw that indeed, he was only in his boxers once more. He frantically started to look around the guild for his missing articles of clothing.

"Gray-sama, you're looking wonderful as always." Exclaimed Juvia. Like always, she's stalking Grey from behind something. This time it's a table.

"Where did Natsu and Wendy go to all of a sudden?" Erza asked in a worried tone, just realizing they left. Makarov, who was sitting on the bar counter was wondering whether he should tell her or not. He was worried that she would try to help the Dragon Slayers and just leave more destruction in her wake, causing the guild to pay more bills.

"I'm sure they're fine." Lucy said "They're Dragon Slayers you know. I haven't seen anything those three can't handle together."

"Especially Natsu." Lisanna said walking over to the group. "For as long as I've known him, he always pulls through for his friends."

"She's right." Gray said, thankfully fully clothed now. "Now let's go on a job before Lucy starts complaining about rent again." He said with a smirk

"Hey! I don't always complain about rent." Lucy whined. Erza smiled, knowing the three Dragon Slayers would be alright wherever they were.

"Okay then," Erza said "The three of us will go on a job tomorrow. We'll meet at the train station at 11:00 AM. I'll pick the job from the request board."

_The Next Day… At the Train Station_

"Where is she?" Gray wondered.

"I don't know." Lucy said while holding Plue. "That's strange, Erza usually isn't late." After 5 more minutes of waiting Erza arrived.

"I apologize for being late." Erza said, dragging along her huge cart with her. "Nab kept blocking my view of the request board while he was deciding on a job. Since I knew he wouldn't be deciding so soon, I kicked him into a nearby table then grabbed the first job I saw that seemed to have good pay." Gray and Lucy felt a little scared about Erza's impatience and brutality.

"Anyway, what's the job?" Gray said trying to change the subject a little. Erza then took a job request sheet from one of her suitcases and handed it to him.

_Job Request_

_Destroy a Sakura Tree that's been cursed. It's been getting in the way in the way of construction._

_Requestor: Mechron Technocho_

_Location: Town of Nacreon, in the tallest building_

_Reward: 600,000 jewels_

_This request has been accepted by the Magic council _

"Whoa! That's a huge reward!" Lucy exclaimed "With my share, I think I can pay off the rest of this month's rent and still have a good amount left over."

"The job seems pretty easy too." Gray commented. "All we have to do is destroy a stupid tree."

"No use standing here talking about it. Let's get on the train; it'll be a 4 hour ride to Nacreon."

_3 hours later…_

To pass the time, the three were playing a card game. Their game was disturbed when they heard some of the passengers just coming in sound like they were going to throw up. The sound made them feel uncomfortable and they moved to different seats.

"Those guys from earlier reminded me a lot of Natsu and Gajeel." Gray said

"That's definitely not them though." Erza replied. "Natsu and Gajeel would never get on a vehicle willingly and most likely, they had their Exceeds fly them to wherever they went." Gray and Lucy nodded in agreement. **(Note: Those new passengers really were the Dragon Slayer Group. They came on the train after the Exceeds ran out of magic power.)**

"Now that we're almost there, let's talk about the mission." Erza said

"What's there to talk about? All we have to do is destroy a tree." Gray replied

"But you must remember, that tree is supposed to be cursed. We must be cautious." Erza warned. Lucy shrieked at the thought of a haunted tree.

"B-but we should be able to defeat it right?" Lucy stuttered

"Relax, it's only a rumor." Said Gray. "Most likely it's some old myth used to scare children into being good."

"About that," Erza said. "We aren't the only ones who have taken this job. I read in a newspaper last week that a group of soldiers who were assigned to do the exact same thing as us were injured on the way to their objective."

_So scary _Lucy thought. "H-hey Erza, do you really think it's a good idea to do this job?" she said with a shaking voice.

"Yes" Erza replied. "If we turned down the job after already accepting it, we would only bring shame to Fairy Tail. That's why we must see this job through to the end, even if we have to face an evil ghost." Lucy shrieked at that last part. She really did not want to face a scary ghost.

"Even if it's a ghost, I'll just freeze it." Gray said nonchalantly. _How would you freeze a ghost? _Lucy thought. A few minutes later the train stopped at Nacreon and the three got up and left the train. As they were walking into the town, they were amazed at the huge amount of technology in the town. It sort of reminded them of Edolas before Natsu trashed the city.

"Now's not the time to be admiring electronics!" Erza said while shaking her head. "We need to get to our client ASAP."

"That it?" Gray asked pointing to the only building with 10 stories. "The request sheet said that our client Mechron would be in the tallest building."

"That would explain why the magic council approved of him just writing that down. It's a bit too obvious if you ask me." Lucy said.

"Okay then, let's get going." Erza said walking towards the large building.

_Inside the building…_

"_He's as strong as ever." Mechron said with a frown. This would seriously mess up his plans. "Looks like we'll have to go to plan B. Alfred, send a job request to the magic guilds. We'll use magic against magic." _

_ "It's already been distributed among the guilds." Alfred replied, pleasing Mechron. _

"_Excellent, now all we have to do is wait for the mages to answer our call." Mechron said with glee. _

"Actually, the request has already been accepted by some mages from the guild Fairy Tail. They're at our front gates now arguing with the guards." Alfred said flatly.

"Let them in, I would love to greet them." Mechron answered with a smile on his face.

"As you wish Mechron-sama" Alfred said with a bow before leaving.

_At the Outside gates…_

"Let us in! We accepted a job request from Mechron and we're here to see him!" Erza yelled at one of the guards. The said guards were scared of Erza but held their ground so they wouldn't be punished by something even scarier. **(Hard to imagine something scarier than Erza huh?)**

"I apologize for any inconvenience." Alfred said as he walked towards the trio. He bowed once he was in front of them. "You're here to see Mechron-sama yes? Follow me." The four walked inside and then used an elevator to reach the top floor. Once at the top, Alfred pointed towards a desk at the far end of the room.

"The master is over there." He said before leaving the room.

"Umm, Hello" Lucy said trying to be polite with the client. "We're from Fairy Tail, here about the job you requested." The chair behind the desk turned around and there sat a man who seems to be half their height and it strangely reminded Lucy of Everlue.

"Welcome and thank you for accepting the job!" He said kindly. "My name is Mechron, a humble businessman here in Nacreon. I was planning on expanding my business through the country but to do that, I have to make a path through the forest in the north side of town. Unfortunately, there lies an evil sakura tree in the way of progress. And whenever I send someone to destroy it, they get hurt." Mechron said the last part with a tear in his eye.

"Consider it done." Said Erza. "We'll get rid of whatever evil is there."

"Thank you very much." Mechron replied. After getting directions to the tree in question the three set off. After 10 minutes of walking through the city, they finally reached the hill the sakura tree was on.

"Wow, seems pretty steep." Gray exclaimed "This might take a while." The trio continued on even knowing that. After a while they got tired and stopped to rest.

"We've been walking for 20 minutes, how much farther is it until we reach the top?" Lucy said panting from exhaustion.

"According to the locals, it takes about 40 minutes or so to get all the way to the top." Erza answered. Lucy sighed at this. Then they heard the sounds of a battle raging on not so far from them. The three got on their feet getting ready for whatever was up there.

"Looks like we get to meet our ghost sooner than expected." Gray said looking forward to the upcoming fight. Erza nodded.

"Let's get going, someone might need help." She said while starting to run. After a while, they saw parts of the battle of Eugene vs. Natsu and Gajeel. _Why are Natsu and Gajeel here? _Lucy thought. The group just got more worried about the two Dragon Slayers as they saw more snippets of the battle, most of them showing Natsu and Gajeel getting hit. Then they saw one scene that froze them in their place. The enemy summoned plants which blasted Natsu and Gajeel with needles which they assumed had poison because those two weren't moving afterwards.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled with worry that they might be severely injured.

**That's the end of Chapter 4! Next chapter will definitely have a battle scene but it will take a while for me to write it. Look forward to it! Bye!**


	5. Eugene vs Erza

**What's up, Forest Dragon Slayer here. Ready for the next chapter? We'll start after the part where Lucy screams "Natsu". Oh yeah, how do you like my new Dragon Slayer and Exceed so far? I hope you like them. Just to let you know, I did not forget about Wendy and the 3 Exceeds. I'm putting them in later. Anyway, please review! I still have very few reviews for this story. I thank those of you who did. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

"Man that hurts." Eugene said while checking over injuries he sustained from the earlier battle. There were a several bruises and a few cuts, but there were thankfully no broken bones. His clothes were covered in dirt and were ripped in some places.

"Hey, are you okay Eugene?" Moss asked, a bit dirty and bruised himself.

"Yeah I'll be fine Moss. There's nothing that some healing herbs won't be able to fix" Eugene replied. Then he suddenly flinched in pain, causing the green Exceed to worry.

"You're seriously hurt!" Moss exclaimed with a tear starting to come from his eyes. Not wanting to sadden his partner any further, he put a hand on Moss's head in comfort.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through worse remember?" Eugene said with a huge smile on his face. This comforted Moss and he couldn't help but smile. It was true; Eugene has gotten injuries much more severe from battles in the past. And each time, he came out of it smiling.

"Anyway, what should we do with these two?" Eugene said while looking at the still sleeping Natsu and Gajeel. "We can't just leave them here. But's it's not like we can take them back to the tree."

"I think we can trust them." Moss said. "Remember the type of magic they were using? That was Dragon Slayer magic like yours."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Eugene shot back. "They still could have been sent by Mechron."

"But Mechron has only wanted to destroy the tree." Moss replied. "And those two said they were looking for a Dragon Slayer, not the tree."

"True" Eugene agreed. "But now I wonder why they were trying to find Dragon Slayers."

"We'll deal with that later." Moss said. "Right now, let's get back to the tree and rest up for the next group that's coming."

"There are more of them?" Eugene asked a bit annoyed at that. "It never ends." He said with a sigh. He then went over and grabbed Natsu by the scarf and started dragging him. Moss activated his wings and picked up Gajeel. Together, they started on their way to the top of the hill.

_Back at the hotel…_

The three Exceeds were wondering when Wendy would wake up. All of them, especially Charle were worried. Happy was sitting at the foot of the bed, Pantherlily was standing on the windowsill, and Charle was still at Wendy's side.

"Hey, do you think she's going to wake up soon?" Happy asked, breaking the silence between them.

"We must have patience" Pantherlily replied. "She's just tired from having to drag Natsu and Gajeel off the train, it's not like she was injured." The person in question suddenly shot up fully awake, surprising the three. Wendy then raced out of bed and out the door in a panic.

"Wendy, where are you going?" Charle asked as she flew after her. Happy and Pantherlily did the same.

"We have to hurry! I think Natsu-san and Gajeel-san are in danger!" Wendy frantically replied. "While I was unconscious, I saw flashes of a battle that they were in. The last thing I saw was the two of them being hit by an attack that knocked them out."

"Natsu's in trouble!" Happy cried out.

"It's hard to believe that someone could beat Natsu and Gajeel together." Pantherlily commented. He himself was as worried as the rest.

"Which makes it all the more important to hurry." Charle said. "Wendy, if you cast Vernier, I think we'll be able to get to them quickly."

"Right" Wendy replied. "_The fast wind that runs through the heavens: VERNIER!_" The spell gave the group the speed they needed and they ran/flew off towards the hill, hoping to help their friends.

_Back with Gray, Erza, and Lucy… _**(At the same time as the Hotel scene.)**

The three mages had just gotten to the spot where the earlier battle had taken place. Unfortunately for them, all that was there was the wreckage that it caused. They looked around but neither the two Dragon Slayers nor their opponent could be seen. They were starting to get worried.

"I hope they're alright." Lucy said

"Don't worry, that flame idiot won't kick the bucket just like that" Gray assured her.

"Most likely, they'll be at the top of the hill." Erza said not wanting to waste any more time. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up to them." Gray and Lucy nodded and all three of them continued to run up the hill.

_At the Sakura tree at the top of the hill… _

"This metal guy is heavy!" Moss whined. They had just arrived and Moss was struggling to continue carrying Gajeel.

"Just set him down at the tree." Eugene replied as he himself put Natsu at the base of the tree. Moss followed suit not wanting to carry Gajeel anymore. Eugene then created healing herbs using his magic and started tending to his wounds. **(Note: healing herbs are a type of magic plant that has tremendous healing abilities when applied to injuries. Unfortunately, it can't heal stuff like broken bones or poisoning.)**

"What about those two?" Moss asked as Eugene put some healing herbs on him.

"What are you talking about?" Eugene said. "Look at them. Even with all of the attacks we threw at them, we were barely able bruise them a little. It's scary to imagine what would have happened if they went all out."

"You would have been dead in 5 seconds." Moss deadpanned.

"You didn't have to say it that bluntly!" Eugene shouted disappointed at the little faith his companion had in him. Just then, they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. Eugene took out his bow ready to fight. Moss decided to hide in the tree. The said beings behind the bushes were no other than Gray, Erza and Lucy who had just gotten here.

"What are we going to do?" Gray whispered. "If we make a stupid move, we might put Natsu and Gajeel in more danger."

"Then we proceed with caution" Erza said also whispering. "Gray, Lucy, you go around and grab Natsu and Gajeel, I'll buy you some time." Gray and Lucy nodded understanding the plan. They then began to go around and go behind the tree. Erza on the other hand stayed where she was ready to attack.

"Come out I know you're there." Eugene said now aiming an arrow in Erza's direction. Erza came out of hiding with a sword at the ready.

"I know you. I've read about you in the newspapers." Eugene said putting on a more serious face. "You're an S class mage of the guild Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet."

"So you've heard of me?" Erza asked

"Yeah, and I know I shouldn't take you lightly." Eugene replied. "I wonder if my Forest magic can take on your Requip magic."

"Eugene look behind you!" Moss cried out. "There are two others!" Eugene turned around and saw Gray and Lucy about to grab Natsu and Gajeel. _Crap! Why couldn't I sense them? _Eugene thought.

"_Forest Magic: Spring Daisy_!" The plant Eugene summoned is a large flower resembling a daisy. However, its stem is in the shape of a spring and can be used as such. Eugene used the plant to propel himself towards the two and then punched Gray square in the face.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted in worry for her friend. She was relieved to see Gray was back on his feet. He saw the person who attacked him and got into a battle stance.

"_Ice make: Scythe_!" He took the weapon made of ice and slashed at Eugene, only for him to dodge it.

"You know, with those swings you're wide open. Forest Magic: Wood spear!" A wooden spear shaped object came out of the ground catching him by surprise. It would have impaled him in the stomach but Erza, now in her Flame Empress armor blocked the attack.

"I'll hold them off!" Erza shouted. "Grab Natsu and Gajeel and get out of here." Gray looked reluctant to leave but he obeyed and grabbed Gajeel while Lucy grabbed Natsu. They then started to run down the hill.

"I shall be your opponent." Erza says to Eugene with a deadly glare. Eugene returned the glare and readied to fight. He used his magic and transformed his bow into a bokken, wanting to cross blades with the famous Titania.

"Why would you use a wooden sword to fight me?" Erza asked "Especially in my Flame Empress armor, you won't stand a chance."

"My bokken won't be burned that easily." Eugene replied. "Now bring it." Erza complied and charged at him. Eugene did the same.

_Clash_

_ CRACK_

The two had clashed blades, both equal in strength. Then, Erza felt something was wrong, she couldn't move! Eugene raised his bokken again and in one attack, he broke a large portion of Erza's armor, knocking her to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Erza asked as her armor transformed back to her default one.

"That was a sword technique I learned from a swordsman that passed by here." Eugene replied. "It's called Attaco di Squalo. **(Translation: Attack of the shark) **It's an attack that sends a shockwave from a sword clash into your opponent's body, temporarily paralyzing them." Erza was shocked to find out that there was such a technique, and to know that the person in front of her was better than she had thought.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Erza said "Looks like I'll have to get serious. Flight Armor!" Her speed increased greatly as she requipped into her more agile armor. Eugene could barely follow her by sight as she ran around him.

_Man she's fast! _Eugene thought as he barely blocked a few more of Erza's slashes. He barely had enough time to block, let alone counterattack. This went on for a while with Erza giving slashes and Eugene kept barely blocking them. _I can't seem to find an opening! _Eugene thought with a bit of a panic. His thoughts were interrupted when he had to jump backwards to again barely survive the attack from Erza. Two seconds after Erza missed, a medium sized cut came out of nowhere on his right arm making Eugene writhe in pain, hitting the ground.

"What happened? I clearly dodged that!" Eugene asked clenching his wound, blood starting to trickle down.

"I missed," Erza said "but the air pressure got you." Eugene was even more in shock than Erza was earlier. _I can't believe she's strong enough to slash through air pressure. _Eugene thought in fear. Up in the tree, Moss was looking at the current situation with worry. But he knew that Eugene wouldn't want him to help and that he wanted to fight this battle himself.

"Eugene, you better not die on me!" Moss yelled. Eugene became wide eyed when he heard what his feline companion said. He put a smile on his face as he struggled to get back up. Erza on the other hand, was startled by the voice unknown to her. Then she remembered it was the same voice that had warned Eugene earlier. Now she knows that they have a spectator. She then focused on the now standing Eugene who had a look of determination that reminded her of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"_Forest Magic: Healing Herbs_!" A long vine covered in healing herbs came out of the ground and wrapped around Eugene's wounds. In ten seconds, all of them were completely healed, not even a scratch remained. However this did not change the determined look on his face.

"I have something to protect." He said after a period of silence. "And until the moment I draw my last breath, I won't ever give in, I'll never back down!"

"In a way, we are the same then." Erza replied while requipping into her only Requip without armor. **(Hopefully you Fairy Tail fans know what it is)** "I too have something to protect so I won't be holding back anymore."

"Wouldn't have wanted it any other way" Eugene said getting into a fighting position again. The two then charged at each other while glowing with their own magic energy, determined to defeat the other in this battle.

**Wow, I never knew how cool it would be to write a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the continuation between Eugene and Erza's fight. But it'll have more powerful attacks coming from both of them. Oh yeah, for the sword technique I had Eugene do, I wonder if you can guess where I got it from. Just to let you know, I made a poll asking whether you like my OCs. please vote! Anyway, please review. Bye Bye! **


	6. The Forest Dragon vs Titania

**It's time to rumble! The continuation of the fight between Eugene and Erza is in this chapter! Both of them will be going all out and it is sure to be epic. (I hope) Sorry for not updating for a while! I don't have much time on a computer anymore.**

**Again, I haven't gotten many reviews from you readers! Sometimes reviews might give me ideas so please review!**

**Enjoy the fight scene in this chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

_KABOOM!_

Eugene and Erza had charged at each other. When their blades connected, the force of their magic energies clashing sent them backwards, causing a small explosion where they were formerly. They continued to clash, creating even more craters as they did, neither one of them seeming to slow down.

"I won't let you get in my way!" Erza said as they clashed blades again. Eugene jumped away, gaining some distance before turning the bokken into a bow once more.

"I won't let you through!" Eugene replied as he started firing magic wood arrows which transformed into trees 2 seconds after launch. Erza still charged in without any hesitation. She either dodged or slashed the tree arrows being fired at her as she kept up her advance.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me!" Erza said unfazed by the series of Eugene's attacks. Eugene on the other hand was still feeling the pain from their earlier mini sword fight. Erza's magic power had easily overpowered his own. Although he wasn't blown away and could still stand his ground, it doesn't mean he wasn't affected. He had just healed himself 5 minutes ago and he's already having some trouble standing.

_Oh great, another powerful monster to face. _Eugene thought remembering his earlier fight with Natsu and Gajeel. _But this one doesn't hold back. _He thought as he ducked to avoid another one of Erza's attacks. He jumps backwards to gain some distance from her.

"_Forest Magic: Jack's Beanstalk!_" Eugene yells as he hits his palm onto the ground, creating a magic circle. In the next second, a giant beanstalk started growing underneath Eugene, causing the distance between the two to grow. In just a minute, the plant had grown 30 ft. tall.

"You coward!" Erza shouted towards Eugene's direction. "Requip: Blackwing Armor!" The moment her selected armor was on her, she started flying up towards her opponent. The said person wasn't at all afraid of the incoming swordswoman, he was instead calmly eating a tree branch he broke off a tree earlier. Seeing that Erza was coming closer, he started to breathe in deeply.

"_Forest Dragon's Roar!_" As the magic circle appeared in front of Eugene, he exhaled and blasted out a bright green blast of concentrated magic energy. Due to the short distance between them, Erza was unable to dodge.

_**Boom**_

After being hit, Erza started falling. The attack had broken pieces of her armor as well as her wings. Taking advantage of the position, Eugene jumped off his resting place, falling after Erza while charging magic energy into his arm.

"_Forest Dragon's Two Ton Fist_!" His arm once again transformed into its wooden form. This time however, he combined the wood with a plant called the Ton-Ton Pea. Each individual pea is the size of a bowling ball and weighs two tons. Eugene had put in the weight properties into his arm to increase the speed of his fall. With the combined forces of the added weight along with gravity, he was able to land a powerful blow to Erza as they hit the ground. If it hadn't been for the fact that she blocked the attack at the last moment with her sword, she would have gotten the wind knocked out of her. And although she was able to block the attack, she still received damage from its sheer force.

"Man, you're tough." Eugene commented as he was struggling to get back up even with his arm reverting back to normal. "That would explain why you're called the queen of the Fairies."

"And you're the Dragon Slayer of the Forest." Erza replied also having trouble standing but not as much as Eugene is. "I wonder why I couldn't realize that from your magic circle design. Natsu and the others have been looking for you."

_She must be referring to those two from earlier. Moss was right, they __were__ looking for me. But why? _Eugene thought after hearing Erza's last sentence. _No. They're still the enemy. I saw that job request form to destroy the tree._

"I won't be fooled by any of your lies." Eugene said putting on his serious look on his face once more. He began to build up his left over magical energy and let it flow throughout his entire body.

_What is he talking about? _Erza thought, surprised at what she heard. _I'd like to find out, but it looks like he's serious about this. I can't let my guard down. _When she snapped out of her thoughts, she immediately felt a huge level of magic power emanating from her opponent. She was even more surprised that he was already able to master one of the Dragon Slayer's greatest forms, Dragon Force.

"Ready are not, here I come!" Eugene exclaimed as scales start to appear on his lightly browning skin. His eyes turned a light green and his canines became slightly pointier though that did not change the look of determination on his face. "I'm going to go all out now!"

Watching the battle scene from above, Moss looks on with worry. _Is his opponent that strong to make him resort to using that? Eugene hasn't mastered this form completely and he loses control of himself while he's in that state. Now he's pretty much a monster who only has fighting on his mind._

_Especially now that he's in Dragon Force, I cannot underestimate him. _Erza thought. She once again requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, 50 swords circling around her. "Come at me if you dare!" Erza yelled.

"I'd be glad to." Eugene replied with a smirk. "_Forest Dragon's Slash Barrage_!" As he ran towards Erza, both of his arms transformed into menacing looking claws. Erza got ready for the incoming attack.

"Special technique: Sphere Sword!" The weapons floating around her started circling and spinning around her in a sphere shape as she started floating, creating the perfect offense and defense. With it ready, she charged towards her opponent as well. The two clashed and were once again in a deadlock.

_Impossible! How is he able to keep up with me? My blades are going 100 mph! _Erza thought as she saw Eugene keep slashing away at her defense/offense. She was actually more astounded in the change of character. Before, she was fighting someone with a generally calm disposition, using his brain to figure out how to defeat his opponents. Now, he's like an entirely different person.

_He's fighting just as aggressive as Natsu. _Erza thought while trying to maintain her sphere with some difficulty. _Scratch that, he's even more aggressive. His entire personality has become more aggressive. _Seeing that keeping up this dead lock would just be a waste of magic energy, Erza pushed Eugene backwards sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

"Just die already!" Eugene screamed as he got up again and charged at her once more. Erza was surprised at the amount of stamina he now had. Hoping to attack from a distance, she requipped once more.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!" She took her weapon and used it to try to shoot her opponent down with a lightning attack. Eugene wasn't at all scared of the attack and charged into it head on.

_CRACKLE_

BOOM

"That all you got?" Eugene said covered by the smoke. Erza was surprised that Eugene didn't seem to be affected at all. When the smoke cleared, she saw that he blocked the attack with his arm, not even leaving a mark.

"Lightning huh? Looks like I'll have to change a little." Eugene continued with a smirk. "_Forest Dragon's Claw: Crystal Flower_!" A magic circle appeared over both of his arms and small crystals started growing from them. He then put his arms in an X defensive position. "Give me your best shot!" He said with arrogance in his voice.

_What are those crystals for, an extra defense? _Erza thought. She ignored that thought and decided to use her strongest lightning attack to end this fight. The only thing that bothered her while she was charging her attack was that he was smiling the entire time as if he was anticipating something good that will happen.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Eugene sneered. Erza's face expression tightened at the sneering.

"You asked for it! Ultimate Lightning Beam!" Erza yelled as she fired the massive amount of lightning at Eugene who only continued to smile.

_KABOOM_

Erza couldn't see a thing due to the thick smoke that was surrounding her. Because he wasn't making any noise, she assumed that he was knocked out cold. She then turned around and started walking back to her friends. Loud laughter broke the silence and it surprised Erza, making her stop.

"Not bad, but that didn't do anything to me!" Eugene exclaimed still laughing a little.

"How are you not even affected by that attack?" Erza yelled/asked.

"It's because of these." Eugene replied with a smirk while pointing to the crystals on his arm. "They'll absorb pretty much any energy based attack. And the best part for me is that I get to use that energy as my own." He began to charge up all of his remaining magic power and combined it with his newly obtained magic energy and forming it into an energy ball. **(It looks similar to the Rasengan but its dark green.) **

_It looks like I'll have to use my most powerful requip. _Erza thought. "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" After Requipping, she got into a battle stance. Eugene as well was also ready to charge in for the final blow.

"_Forest Dragon's Energy Bomb!" _Eugene yelled as he charged in.

"Special technique: Death Slash!" Erza yelled following suit.

"Stop this, both of you!" A new voice cried out from the middle of the two combatants. When both of them saw who it was, they immediately stopped. All was quiet….

**End of chapter 6! That took a while. It always will be for fighting scenes. If you know that there's a fighting scene in a chapter please be patient with me uploading it. Anyways, please review!**


	7. Reconciliation and a new challenge

**Hello it is I Forest Dragon Slayer once more! How did you like the battle scene in the last chapter? It took a while to write that. That's why I'm kind of glad there isn't a huge battle scene to write in this chapter. Sorry action lovers! This chapter is more of a dialogue and plot advancement chapter. The only action here are small sections that were taken from the last chapter. Still, I hope it's interesting.**

**Sad news, the Fairy Tail anime is going to be cancelled or put on hiatus at the end of this month. Awwww! But it's coming back in April Yaaaaaay! **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

"_I'll hold him off!" Erza shouted. "Grab Natsu and Gajeel and get out of here." Gray looked reluctant to leave but he obeyed and grabbed Gajeel while Lucy grabbed Natsu. They then started to run down the hill._

"Was it really okay to leave Erza like that?" Lucy asked as they were running as fast as they could while carrying a person. Even though she knew of Erza's demonic strength, Lucy couldn't help but worry. Gray felt the same way.

"She'll be fine, its Erza isn't it?" Gray replied with a slight reluctance. "Right now we need to focus on getting these two some medical attention."

"Right" Lucy said with the same reluctance. He was right; they did have to help the two Dragon Slayers as quickly as possible. However, Lucy stayed worried for her friend. "Let's get there as fast as we can Gray." She said while nodding to Gray who had stopped running.

"Got it" Gray replied while putting his hands in his ice make position. "_Ice make: Floor_!" The entire hill pathway was covered in a smooth ice in mere seconds. Gray smiled at his handiwork.

"Well, go on." He said facing Lucy.

"Do you mean that we're supposed slide all the way down this steep hill!?" Lucy asked/yelled.

"Why not? You said that we should get down as fast as we could and this was the best I could think of." Gray replied calmly.

"I didn't mean crazy fast!" Lucy shouted in disapproval. "Besides, it's too cold to slide down!"

"Don't be such a princess." Gray said not really paying attention to what Lucy was saying and instead pushed her causing her and Natsu to start sliding down. Gray picked up Gajeel and started sliding down as well.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Lucy screamed as she was sliding down terrified out of her mind.

"Calm down, you're breaking my eardrums." Gray said right behind her. Lucy was amazed at how he could be so calm when they're going that fast. "Hey, what's that?" he said looking ahead. Lucy was able to see it too. 4 bright blue spheres were headed towards them at top speed.

"What's that?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know." Gray replied shaking his head "Whatever it is though, we'll crash into it!"

"I know what to do!" Lucy exclaimed happily bringing out one of her keys "Open, gate of the Ram: Aries!" In a few seconds, the timid celestial spirit appeared.

"You required my assistance? Sumimasen" Aries asked shyly.

"Yeah, we're about to crash so stopping us from doing so would be nice." Lucy replied with a bit of a panic in her voice. Aries nodded.

"Understood Sumimasen. Wool Wall!" Aries cried out. In the next second, a pink fluffy wall was created and the four of them safely fell into it. Gray and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Gray realized a crucial fact.

"Wait a minute, we may have stopped, but those blue spheres are still headed right towards us!" He said. Lucy once again panicked.

_A bit more down the hill…_

Due to the effects of the Vernier spell, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Pantherlily were making great time going up the hill. **(By the way, they're the blue spheres mentioned earlier)**

"How long will it take to get to the top?" Happy asked

"At our current speed, I'd say 3-4 minutes." Pantherlily replied

"I hope we make it in time." Wendy said with worry.

"Stop worrying about it, it'll be fine." Charle assured her

"Aye! This is Natsu and Gajeel we're talking about. They're super strong!" Happy added. Wendy smiled at this knowing their monstrous strength.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Pantherlily interrupted. Everyone focused their attention on the mass of pink fluff that Aries made. Although none of them knew what it was at the time.

"It looks like a weird looking pink wall." Charle commented.

"Where have I seen that before?" Happy pondered.

"Never mind that!" Wendy exclaimed "At the speed we're going, we won't be able stop or turn in time!" The exceeds had bits of fear showing on their faces.

"Brace yourselves!" Pantherlily yelled as they were getting closer to the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed as they hit the pink wall. But instead of a hard obstacle they were expecting, they found it to be quite soft.

"It's so fluffy!" Happy exclaimed happily. Gray and Lucy were taken aback at the identities of the person/cats that just crashed into the wall of fluffiness.

"Happy, is that you?" Gray asked after hearing his voice. Aries took down the fluff wall before disappearing back into the celestial spirit world and then both groups could be seen clearly.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Happy asked, also surprised of seeing the ice and celestial wizards.

"Long story, but we need Wendy to start healing these two now!" Gray replied dragging a still unconscious Natsu and Gajeel over to the wind Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed holding back tears as he flew over to his best friend.

"I can't believe someone beat Gajeel." Pantherlily said with a look of surprise on his face.

"What happened to them?" Wendy asked as she started using her healing magic on her fellow Dragon Slayers.

"We have no idea." Lucy replied. "They were like this when we found them. Apparently, they were taken to the top of the hill after they were defeated by someone."

"Who?" Happy asked wanting to get revenge even though he probably wouldn't be able to do anything.

"We don't know. But right now he's fighting Erza." Gray answered.

"Yup, he's a goner." Happy said. "There's almost nobody who can beat Erza, she's the strongest of us all. Well, except for maybe me."

"Don't be so full of yourself cat." Lucy said annoyed by the blue exceed's obnoxiousness.

"Umm, I don't think Natsu-san and Gajeel-san are injured." Wendy shyly interjected. "They're just asleep." Everyone was surprised at this.

"Do you think you can wake them up?" Charle asked

"I-I'll try." Wendy replied as she used an awakening spell. Moments after the spell was cast, both of the older Dragon Slayers were back on their feet as rowdy as ever.

"I'm going to get that guy back for that sneak attack!" Natsu yelled out. "What was his name, Urine?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Huey." Gajeel argued.

"That definitely was not his name." Natsu replied

"Well, it at least made more sense than your Urine crap!" Gajeel countered.

"You want to go?" Natsu asked with a smirk

"Bring it fire barf!" Gajeel yelled ready to fight. In mere seconds, they were brawling, not even noticing the other people present.

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, stop fighting. Now's not the time!" Wendy said causing the Dragon Slayers to stop fighting and focus on her.

"Wendy, you're alright!" Natsu said happily. Then he notices Gray and Lucy and Natsu's jaw drops. "When did you guys get here!?" He said hiding no surprise in his voice. Gajeel who also just noticed they were there was just as surprised.

"If you two are here," He said. "where's Titania?" Then they heard a huge explosion up the hill. **(This is the second explosion from the last chapter)**

"Up there, fighting the person who fought you guys earlier." Gray replied. When he turned to the two riled up Dragon Slayers, he saw that they were already gone and running up the hill. Probably wanting a rematch.

"I'm coming for you Urine/Huey!" The two yelled as they ran. **(You should know who said what.)**

"I told you that's not his name!" They both shouted at the same time. The rest of the group teardrops.

"Should we follow them?" Lucy asked a bit confused by the scene that just happened.

"I think we should." Wendy answered

"I agree, who knows how much more trouble those two could cause?" Charle added.

"Aye" Happy said

"What a pain" Gray sighed "Looks like we have no choice." Everyone nodded and started to run after the bent on revenge Dragon Slayers.

_At the top…_

"_Come at me if you dare!" Erza yelled._

_ "I'd be glad to." Eugene replied with a smirk. "Forest Dragon's Slash Barrage!" As he ran towards Erza, both of his arms transformed into menacing looking claws. Erza got ready for the incoming attack._

_ "Special technique: Sphere Sword!" The weapons floating around her started circling and spinning around her in a sphere shape as she started floating, creating the perfect offense and defense. With it ready, she charged towards her opponent as well. The two clashed and were once again in a deadlock. _

"What the heck!? He's keeping up with Erza!" Natsu exclaimed surprised that Eugene was even alive.

"Doesn't he seem a little different than the last time we saw him?" Gajeel asked standing right behind Natsu.

"Yeah, I think he got a tan." Natsu said seeing Eugene's currently light brown skin. Gajeel nodded in agreement. The rest of the group was able to catch up momentarily, only to be in the same level of shock as they saw Erza actually having trouble fighting someone. Later they were blown away by the explosions that happened from the fight. **(Explosions 3 and 4) **After the last explosion cleared up, the group was able to clearly see the face of Erza's opponent.

_That person, I've seen him before. _Wendy thought after seeing his face. Then it came to her. "That's the person who saved me from the arachnogor!" she exclaimed surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Natsu said in confusion. "I don't remember him there at all!"

"That'd make sense considering it was dark out and Wendy was the only person close enough to see his face." Charle commented.

"Doesn't that mean that he's the Forest Dragon Slayer you were trying to find?" Gray asked.

"We totally forgot!" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed. Pantherlily shook his head at the two.

"I am disappointed that you forgot such an important task." He said. As they started to bicker about issue, Wendy started running towards Eugene and Erza who were charging up for the final attack.

"_Forest Dragon's Energy Bomb!" Eugene yelled as he charged in._

_ "Special technique: Death Slash!" Erza yelled following suit._

"Stop this, both of you!" Wendy cried out getting in between the two combatants.

"Wendy!" the group yelled. Erza became wide eyed to all of a sudden see Wendy right in front of her. Not wanting to hurt her friend, she used all of her strength to try to stop her already in motion attack.

_That life energy, that's the girl from the camp site! _Eugene realized snapping out of the trance he was in while in Dragon Force. He too tried with all of his might to halt his attack. **(Note: Because Eugene is the Forest Dragon Slayer and his magic relates to life, he can see the life energy of any living being whether it is plant, animal or human. Everyone/thing has its own unique life energy. Although family members may have similar life energies to each other.) **

Wendy closed her eyes scared of the attacks coming from both sides but refused to move much to the worry of her fellow guild members. Both combatants were finally able to halt their attacks, stopping an inch or two from the Dragon Slayer's face. Out of magic energy, Erza's Requip disappeared, leaving her unarmored. Eugene's energy ball disappeared and his body returned to normal as it left the Dragon Force state. He then started to stagger. His vision became blurry.

_Did I lose? _Eugene asked himself seeing that he's about to fall over and his opponent still stands. _I was too weak, I couldn't protect the tree. I'm sorry Moss, I'm sorry Gardina. _Those were his last thoughts before he collapsed and fell unconscious.

_2 hours later…_

Underneath the tree, Eugene began to wake up still unable to move from the earlier battle with Erza. He looked up and saw that the tree was alright, breathing a sigh of relief. Struggling to sit up right, Eugene saw his feline companion sleeping on his leg.

"Moss, you were watching over me the whole time?" Eugene whispered with a smile.

"Oh, you're awake." Natsu said all of a sudden, surprising Eugene. By reflex, he reached behind him to grab his bokken/bow **(he switches between the two a lot.) **only to flinch in pain and to find that his weapon wasn't where it normally was.

"If you're looking for your toothpick of a weapon, it's right here." Gajeel said walking over carrying the weapon still in its bokken form.

"Give that back!" Eugene yelled trying to grab it back only to once again flinch in pain.

"Please don't move too much, you're still hurt." Wendy said in a worried tone beginning to use her healing magic on him. At once, Eugene felt his pain relieved and his energy returning. Back on his feet, he got up and snatched back his weapon.

"Since you haven't destroyed the tree yet, I can trust you to some extent." Eugene said "But I must ask what are you doing here?"

"Well, originally the three of us were assigned to destroy it." Lucy said sheepishly as Gray, Erza and herself came over. Eugene frowned at this, but was slightly confused about why they didn't destroy the tree while he was unconscious.

"If that's what you were assigned to do, then why haven't you done it already? Especially since I was unconscious." He asked.

"About that…." Erza replied

_Flashback (after Eugene passes out)_

"_Looks like it's over." Erza said looking at her fallen opponent. Having exhausted her magic energy, she was barely able to stand._

"_Are you okay Erza-san?" Wendy asked starting to tend to her wounds._

"_Wendy! What are you doing here?" Erza asked still surprised that the young dragon slayer was there. Only to be snapped out of it at the sound of the rest of the group rushing towards her._

"_That's Erza for you, always victorious." Happy commented. "Hail Captain Erza!"_

"_That was an awesome fight!" Natsu exclaimed "I can't believe he gave you a challenge"_

"_Now that he's out cold, maybe we should complete the job and get it over with." Gray said._

"_Yeah, I want to get some rest. I'm tired." Lucy agreed._

"_What job?" Natsu asked. Along with Gajeel and Wendy, he had no idea they would be here in the first place._

"_The job has us destroy this tree here" Erza explained handing the job flyer to him. The three Dragon Slayers looked at it with curiosity. _

"_Hey the client's name seems familiar." Gajeel commented after finding the client section of the flyer._

"_Yeah, I remember him being mentioned back in the town." Natsu agreed._

"_On our way here, we heard about him too." Happy added._

"_Mechron is a political leader here in town, a pretty influential one too." Erza explained. "And if we don't do this job for him, the guild may run into trouble with the government more than it has."_

"_Then let's destroy the thing and go home already!" Natsu said. All of a sudden they heard a rustling from the said tree._

"_I won't let you destroy our tree!" Moss yelled flying down at top speed, stopping in front of them, attempting to block their way. _

"_It's an Exceed!" Lucy exclaimed. _

"_This one seems to be from the original 100 sent here." Charle agreed._

"_I was born and raised here at this tree!" Moss continued. "It's our home!" Memories began to flood into his mind. Like the day he was hatched from his egg, napping on tree branches, and looking at the sunset from the top of the tree. _**(I know it's a little cheesy.) **_He then took the bokken from Eugene's unconscious body and then charged at the group with it. With ease, Erza grabbed the wooden weapon, stopping the green cat's attack._

_SMASH_

"_How dare Mechron try to destroy someone's home!" Erza said as she punched into the ground leaving a small crater. She was mad at Mechron for sending people to do what Erza hated, destroying things even precious to others for his own gain. Maybe it was because the people that burned down her hometown and forced her to work as a slave were the same. Moss who was still clinging to the handle of the wooden sword looked at her with confusion._

_Flashback end_

Eugene only had a confused look on his face. He didn't expect the ending of the little story would be flat. And after the huge battle he pictured Erza as a cold warrior type character who locked herself away in armor all the time. Besides looking stern, he didn't think she'd be able to express emotion much. Eugene has no idea how right he would be if he guessed that a long time ago.

"I apologize for even accepting this job." Erza said "Hit me." Eugene was once again weirded out by her extreme way of expressing her emotions.

"Don't worry about it, she's always like this." Gray said, now for some reason with his shirt off.

"W-Why'd you take off your shirt!?" Eugene asked in a panic wondering why anyone with commonsense would go shirtless in front of people. Gray who didn't realize he stripped a little until it was pointed out panicked and went to pick up his shirt off the ground.

"And that's normal for the ice pervert!" Natsu exclaimed only to be hit by the person he insulted.

"What was that charcoal breath?" Gray asked menacingly.

"Exactly what I said, you're a perverted bucket of ice!" Natsu replied. This pissed Gray even more and then they started fighting.

"This looks like fun." Gajeel smirked. "Looks like I'll join in!" He then jumped into the fray and added himself into the fight. The fight went on for a while with the three spewing insults at each other until Erza had enough.

"Stop fighting!" She yelled throwing a punch that somehow hit all of them at once. **(That's anime for you)**

_Are all mages from Fairy Tail this strange? _Eugene thought after seeing all of that unfold and seeing it continue with more arguing.

"Yeah, they're almost always that strange." Lucy said as if answering his mental question. She sat down next to him. "I thought the same thing when I first met everyone. But even if they act like that, that just shows how close they are to each other and that they trust one another."

"And because our hearts can unite as one, we can continue to move forward as a guild and overcome any obstacle." Wendy added, sitting on Eugene's other side.

"The idea of a guild sounds nice." Moss said, just waking up. Eugene just smiled at the commented and patted Moss's head.

"The idea of having allies you can rely on, a home filled with friends to return to. Yeah, I guess being in a guild would be nice." Eugene sighed.

"Then how about joining Fairy Tail?" Natsu all of sudden said crouching right in front of him startling the forest Dragon Slayer. "Originally, the three of us came to find you just so we could get you to join our guild if you weren't in one." Eugene was still startled by the sudden offer but soon regained his composure.

"But haven't I already hurt one of your nakama?" Eugene asked referring to Erza. "Also, I attacked you."

"Past is past. You had your reasons." Erza replied and to Eugene's surprise with a smile. "Besides it isn't every day that I get a challenge fighting someone."

"You must be strong if you can keep up with Erza!" Natsu added.

"That's because he uses his head unlike some people I know." Erza said

"Aye! You sure don't!" Happy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed at the blue cat.

"It means you just run in full steam ahead without thinking things straight." Charle replied.

"That's a very unwise thing to do." Pantherlily agreed.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer." Eugene interrupted. Everyone was surprised and turned to look at him.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Natsu said.

"it has nothing to do with whether it's fun or not." Eugene replied. "If I left, it would leave this tree wide open and it'll probably be destroyed. It's the only thing I have left from my Dragon parent Gardina." The three other Dragon Slayers' faces tightened at the mention of another missing dragon parent. They could understand his reason.

"So if we find could find a way to keep your tree safe permanently, would you join our guild?" Natsu asked, a bit more determined to change the stubborn boy's mind.

"To do that, wouldn't we need to defeat the person who's sending people to destroy the tree?" Happy asked

"That's right. That would be Mechron the same person who hired us." Erza replied. "Let's beat him up anyway. I'm already hating him."

"And he looks so annoying." Gray added

"He reminds of Everlue." Lucy grimaced.

"You'll never be able to beat him." Eugene interrupted once again, drawing in the group's attention. "I've seen his magic power, it's too strong. That's why I've always been on the defending side, hoping to tire him out and not have to face him head on."

"You won't know if you don't try." Natsu said confidently bewildering Eugene.

"I'm barely able to hold my own against the goons he sends!" Eugene shot back.

"Well, have you ever tried to do it with nakama?" Natsu questioned figuring out that Eugene and Moss have been alone for all of those years. This silenced Eugene for a bit.

"Whatever the case, I'm going to continue to stay here and protect this tree." Eugene said firmly after a few moments of silence.

"You're a dragon too aren't you?" Natsu said. "If you won't even try to spread your wings, you'll be stuck on the ground forever." Eugene just stayed silent.

"Anyway, if we beat Mechron, you're joining Fairy Tail whether you like it or not!" Natsu continued. Eugene continued to remain silent.

"That's enough Natsu," Erza said to him. "We'll show him the power of our bonds through action not words."

"That's right." Gray agreed "Let's just go kick Mechron's butt already." Natsu nodded and the group turned to walk back down the hill. Eugene just sat there hugging his knees to his chest saying nothing. Natsu noticed his saddened face and just smiled.

"It's a promise!" Natsu called to him while putting his hand up in the Fairy Tail hand sign. The group then continued their trek towards the town...

**So, how was this chapter? I found a way to incorporate comedy and drama just like they do in the show. But at the same time I'm not so confident about it. Please review and tell me what parts were good and parts that I need to improve on. Those could really help me improve.**

**Man this chapter took a while to write. This has about double the words then I usually do.**

**By the way, just in case you were ****wondering, Eugene learns the groups names during the flashback bit. The group learns Eugene's name from Moss.**

**And look at my poll, It's asking whether you like my OCs that I put in my story. I've gotten 0 people voting!**

**Well so long for now!**


	8. Iron and Ice

**Hello again from Forest Dragon Slayer! I hope all of you are enjoying the story I've been working on. Sorry it's been a bit slow, this chapter has fighting scenes and they take me a lot of time to write. I was also trying to do more long chapters like last time.**

**Also, I would like to answer a question in a review a guest posted. Here it is…**

_: Y doesn't Natsu just move the tree, like he did for Lucy when she was sick?_

**The answer to your question would be that the tree is huge. Think about it, it had to be big enough for Gardina (Eugene's dragon parent) to have formerly lived there. I don't think Natsu could lift something that big all the way back to Magnolia even with the Exceeds helping. Does that answer your question? **

**Moving on, the confrontation between good and evil is nearing! And yes Eugene will join in the action later. I can't let Natsu and the rest have all the fun!**

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

Natsu and group were reentering the town of Nacreon, setting their sights on the building where Mechron abides. Beforehand, Gray, Lucy, and Erza came here on more friendly terms. Not anymore. Everyone in the group had a serious face on. If looks could kill, everyone that was near them would be dead within seconds. But for now, they only have one person they actually are ready to kill. The said person was Mechron. Within 10 minutes, they arrived at their location.

"Hey, open up!" Natsu yelled towards the tall building hoping that someone would actually come and do just that.

"Natsu, it isn't going to be that easy!" Lucy exclaimed. Her mouth went wide when the gates just opened by themselves. "Or maybe it is."

"Let's go." Erza said as they ran in the building. Well, except for Lucy. _Doesn't anyone want to know why or how the gates opened? _Lucy thought before reluctantly running after her friends. When they got inside, they were immediately confronted by a large group of from the looks of it, dark guild members. They presumed them to be hired by Mechron.

"Finally, I get a battle." Gajeel smirked. "I've been getting bored. I wonder if any of you punks can entertain me for a bit." He then went and started attacking random opponents, sending them flying into the air.

"I think that's Gajeel's way of saying go on ahead." Gray said. "I'll stay too. The rest of you go up there and beat up Mechron." He then threw himself into the fight, taking off his shirt as well for some reason.

"Be careful" Erza said as she and the others started running up the spiral staircase that would lead to Mechron's office. **(The elevator was blocked. Even if it wasn't, Natsu would have refused to go on it.)**

"What are you still doing here" Gajeel questioned the ice mage as he threw another attack. Just like the last time, he wanted to fight alone.

"Is there a law saying I can't?" Gray replied with a smirk as he hit a few enemies with an ice hammer.

"Tch, do whatever the hell you want." Gajeel answered. With that settled, the two went full force at their opponents.

"_Double Ice Make: Floor + Lance_!" The dark guild members started slipping on the icy floor. As they tried to maintain their balance, they were hit by a rain of icy spears. **(Because this is rated T, let's just say that there's not much blood.)**

"_Iron Dragon's Roar_!" The blast shredded up any defense they had left and blasted a few dark guild members away. They continued in this fashion and in 5 minutes, they were putting all of the unconscious dark guild members in a large pile.

"How disappointing." Gajeel commented

"Yeah, they were really weak." Gray agreed. The two of them were expecting stronger opponents.

_They're monsters! _The dark guild members thought in unison. **(Again, it's an anime thing.) **

"Well, we might as well join up with the others." Gray said starting to look around for his missing shirt.

"Fine" Gajeel replied grumpily. He really wanted a challenge and so far he hasn't gotten one. All of sudden, they heard the sound of a slow muffled clapping. Above them was none other than Mechron's right hand man Alfred.

"I must admit, you are much stronger than I expected." He smirked. "However, that will not be enough to defeat me, let alone Mechron-sama."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards." Gray said with a stern face, getting into his Ice Make stance.

"We'll wipe that stupid grin on your face for you!" Gajeel added. He could sense that this man was strong, and he was excited about it. Alfred still showed indifference towards the two. He jumped off the floating platform he was on and landed a couple of feet away from them.

"Come at me, I'll let you make the first move." Alfred said, getting into a dignified looking battle stance. **(With his kind of character I just can't imagine him in a stupid looking battle pose.)**

"_Ice Make: Block_!"

"_Iron Dragon's Restraint!"_

In seconds, large pieces of iron erupted from the ground and wrapped around him which immobilized him. From above, Gray's giant block of ice was about to land a heavy blow on Alfred. However, he didn't even try to struggle.

_CRASH_

"Did it hit?" Gray wondered. Then they stood there shocked. To their surprise, Alfred had not only survived the attack, but had also broken both his confinements and the giant ice block.

"H-How did he do that?" Gajeel asked. From the looks of it, the man in front of them was able to break Gajeel's iron as if it was paper. **(I know this is ironic. Gajeel did the exact same thing during chapter 3)**

"How weak." Alfred commented. "At this rate, I won't even need to use magic." The two Fairy Tail mages were even more shocked at this. _He was able to break through my iron without any magic? _Gajeel thought in amazement. Gray was just as bewildered.

"This guy's strong, and I mean physically!" Gray said. Gajeel just smiled. He's been waiting for a strong opponent such as him.

"Well, that just makes it all the more fun!" Gajeel exclaimed before charging at Alfred. "_Iron Dragon's Sword_!" He started swinging his arm turned weapon at his opponent, only to be dodged easily.

"Is this really how pitiful mages have become?" Alfred asked with an air of disappointment. Gajeel just became angrier and started slashing at a faster pace, hoping to kill the man. The man he was trying to kill however was still dodging the attacks with ease. He then grabbed Gajeel's arm/sword and threw him back.

"My turn, _Ice Make: Geyser_!" Gray shouted as he cast his spell. Like with Gajeel, he remained calm and just dodged the rapidly rising geysers of ice.

"_Iron Dragon's Pillar_!" Gajeel yelled as he attacked from behind. Seeing that Gray's ice geysers were in front of him and Gajeel was behind him, Alfred simply jumped at the last second and let their attacks hit each other. Both took a huge blow from each other's attacks and hit the ground.

"Sneaky little bastard." Gray swore under his breath. Both Gajeel and he were annoyed at the fact that their opponent wasn't taking them seriously. But he had to admit, this guy was tough.

"I finally get a challenge." Gajeel smirked at Alfred. "Now why don't you stop dodging and actually fight? I want to see you go all out."

"Since you wish to have an early death so badly, I'll grant your wish." Alfred replied as magic energy started flowing through his body. He started forming a purple mass of energy in the palm of his hand.

_Crap, because of tin head's stupidity, it's going to be even harder for us. _Gray thought. "_Ice Make: Wall_!"

"That won't make a difference." Alfred said in response to the defensive technique. Taking the energy, he took it and combined it with his fist as he destroyed the ice barrier. After doing so, something jumped out from the frozen debris.

"Got'cha! _Iron Dragon's Fist!_" Gajeel shouted as he closed in on his opponent. Unfortunately, Alfred saw right though it and hit him square in the stomach with another magic punch, causing Gajeel to hit the floor.

"Not a bad plan, getting me to come close using the ice wall and then attack me while my guard was down." Alfred commented "Unfortunately for you, along with my Destruction fist magic, I have my Future Eye magic. It allows me to see what my opponent will do next."

"You sure about that?" Gray asked. Alfred went wide eyed. For not only was there Gray in front of him, but Gajeel as well; charging up on magic energy. In a panic, Alfred looked towards the Gajeel that he thought he hit. To his surprise, "Gajeel" was an ice clone.

"We didn't know about that future telling magic you got, but we figured that you had something else up your sleeve." Gajeel said.

_Shoot, after I saw that ice clone with my __future eye, I stopped looking further. I didn't expect that they had another attack ready. _Alfred thought

"Now take our special attack, _Unison Raid: Iron Blizzard_!" They both yelled. As their magic circles combined, a vicious storm of iron snow started brewing. After a while, the storm took the form of a vortex and was blasted towards Alfred who had no time to dodge. **(note: the Iron Blizzard first freezes the opponent at his/her spot, then attacks with the force of an iron storm.) **

_Kaboom_

"Did we get him?" Gajeel questioned. The two had used up the last of their magic power and were exhausted. That last attack was their last shot.

"Looks like he gave us the slip at the last moment" Gray replied after seeing the absence of the right hand man from the crater caused by the last attack. "Well, we don't have the energy to pursue him anyway." Then they heard something walking toward's them.

"Who's there!?" Gajeel asked still trying to keep his tough demeanor. The figure in the shadows just continued walking towards them...

Alfred was sitting on a platform high above them. He was able to dodge the full force of the attack, but he couldn't dodge it completely.

"Those two were strong, I wonder if all Fairy Tail mages are this strong master?" He spoke into a communication lacryma.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, focus on your next objective. You are to leave immediately. Leave Mechron to fend for himself, he's proven to be useless now." The voice from the lacryma replied.

"Yes master"

**So, what did you think of the Gray and Gajeel team up? I haven't seen it yet in the series and I thought it would look cool. Anyways, the next few chapters ****all have fighting scenes so please excuse me for taking a long time to make them.**_  
_

**Anyways, please review! all kinds are accepted!**


	9. Mechron

**Forest Dragon Slayer here, still alive and kicking. This chapter as well will also be longer than usual and I'm aiming to have a 5000 word minimum for each chapter in the future. Anyway, this chapter will have it all. Fight scenes, comedy scenes, and a dramatic scene or two. Having to think about all of these has given me a headache and it's delayed my progress for this chapter so I thank you readers for your support and patience. **

**Fairy Tail Anime News: The series came to a halt at the end of March to allow Hiro Mashima some time to advance his manga more ahead of the anime. Starting in April, they started broadcasting reruns of the anime. So technically, I guess the anime is on Hiatus. Actually, Hiro Mashima said that the anime will continue on a later date. So don't lose hope!**

**Also, I'd like to say thanks to Kopaka777 for helping me with this fanfic. Just conversing with him/her has given me so many ideas for my own story. It's probably thanks to him/her (whichever it is) that I could make it this far with my story. Thanks!**

Natsu and the group heard the explosion from Gray and Gajeel's fight as they continued up towards the top of the building.

"Are they going to be all right?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

"Of course they will; Gajeel's down there." Pantherlily replied confidently

"Aye! Gray's down there too." Happy added also confident about their victory. That smile of confidence turned into fear as more dark guild members suddenly ambushed them. **(Note: there are about 200 of them coming from behind and in front of them. Others are on nearby platforms to shoot long range attacks)**

"There are more of them!?" Natsu exclaimed with annoyance in his voice.

"Leave them to me! Just keep going!" Erza shouted as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and started slashing at the enemy.

"Okay, just be careful." Natsu nodded before continuing to run up the stairs towards Mechron's office. Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds followed. A few minutes later, they were right in front of his door.

"Happy, I want you three to fly back down and grab Gray and Gajeel. With the amount of noise they're making they'll probably be out of magic power soon." Natsu said to them.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied. "At least I don't have to carry Lucy!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy cried out. She was clearly annoyed by the blue Exceed's comment.

"It means you're heavy, that's all." Happy replied. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find some guy that likes heavy girls."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Lucy yelled as the blue cat flew away. Pantherlily followed.

"Be careful Wendy." Charle said to the young girl with worry. "I just had a vision. In it, I saw you about to get hit by a powerful blast of magical energy. Then I saw an explosion."

"Anything else?" Wendy asked more worried about her comrades' welfare than her own.

"No, I didn't see anything else." Charle replied

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Wendy stays alive. You can bet on it!" Natsu said with his usual grin. Charle nodded and followed after her fellow Exceeds. "Now, let's get this party started!" He said as he faced the door once more.

_Back at the tree…_

"They really are a bunch of idiots." Eugene said as he tightened his grip on the magical binoculars he was using. He's been watching the Fairy Tail group ever since they got back into town.

"You should learn a thing or two from them!" Moss exclaimed. He was actually kind of mad that his partner didn't go with them.

"Like how to die a quick death?" Eugene shot back.

"Gardina would never want you to turn your back on your friends!" Moss shouted. Eugene just bowed his head at that. He started to remember something from his days with his foster dragon parent.

_Flashback_

_ "Listen here young one." Gardina said to a younger Eugene. "Someday you will have to leave this place and go out into the world."_

_ "Why can't I stay here?" Eugene replied with a pout. "I want to stay here with you!"_

_ "There will come a time where you will reach the height of your power while under my care." Gardina responded calmly. "Someday you must go into the land of the humans and discover just how little your strength actually is. This forest is but a speck in a world beyond imagining and there are bound to be many a strong person. It wouldn't be that hard to imagine that there are some stronger than this old dragon."_

_ "There are!?" Eugene exclaimed in surprise to both the fact that the world was much bigger than he thought it was and the possibility of somebody actually being stronger than his foster parent. "Does that mean that if I beat them I'll be stronger then you?" He asked excitedly. _

_ "We'll see when you get stronger first." Gardina chuckled. "But fighting is not the only thing I want you to learn."_

_ "I know." Eugene grinned. "I also need to know how to read and write, how to hunt, and which plants are good or bad!"_

_ "You're missing something." Gardina reminded him. "You also have to learn how to make friends."_

_ "What are friends?" Eugene asked never have even heard of the word. _

_ "A friend is somebody you can count on, someone you can trust." Gardina answered. "In a sense, they're like your other family." Eugene just scratched his head._

_ "I don't get it." He said confused. _

_ "You will someday in the future." Gardina answered. "Then, I hope you'll make many wonderful friends."_

_Flashback end_

"Do they really seem like my friends?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Well I think so." Moss replied "Even though you were weirded out by their behavior, you looked like you were enjoying yourself." Eugene slightly smiled in agreement. But two seconds later, a tear started to run down his cheek.

"I'm…. such an idiot." He said. "Just a few hours after we fought against each other and they already accepted me as one of their friends. They're even willing to risk their lives to help me. And yet, all I've done is sit here and do nothing. I'm pathetic." He then went over and head butted a nearby tree.

_CRACK_

"Eugene!" Moss said in worry as he saw him break the tree. The person in question just smiled like he usually did.

"Now that my head's back in order, we can go help our friends." He said with confidence. "Moss, I'm going to need gun powder, a quiver full of arrows, a mirror, a box of matches, and a bottle of oil."

"Roger that!" Moss said excitedly.

_Back with Natsu's group…_

"You two ready?" Natsu asked his teammates. They nodded and Natsu smiled. "Okay Mechron, COME ON OUT!" He shouted as he kicked the door off of its hinges.

"You know there's a more normal way to enter a room!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I know, but this way is lot more fun!" Natsu replied. Pretty soon the two started arguing while Wendy was trying to calm them down. Then the trio heard a voice coming from the desk belonging to their enemy.

"Fighting amongst yourselves? That's no good." The voice said. Immediately, Lucy was able to recognize the voice's owner.

"Natsu that's him! That's Mechron's voice!" She exclaimed. Natsu grinned at this. He's wanted a strong opponent. Lighting his hands on fire he charged towards the desk.

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!_" The attack caused the desk to break and catch on fire. However, there didn't seem to be any sort of reaction coming from the direction of the destroyed furniture.

"Where'd he go?" Wendy asked as Natsu was wildly looking around for his opponent.

"Come on out and fight me!" He started shouting. The dragon slayer was getting impatient and wanted to fight Mechron face to face. Then all of a sudden, Natsu was hit in the back by a red blast of magic energy. "What the hell was that?" Natsu questioned, feeling the pain from the sudden attack.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" Mechron said invisible to the three. "Since my laser magic is light based, I can bend the light around me to make myself invisible." **(Yes, this is scientifically proven that ****bending light waves so that they curve around the object and then reconnect, seemingly unaltered, on the other side**** will make an object or person invisible****.****) **

"Stop hiding and fight me!" Natsu yelled into the air. He was stomping his feet in irritation only to be hit again by Mechron's laser magic.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in worry as she and Wendy ran over to him. As Wendy started to use healing magic on him, Lucy started to think of a way to fight back. _Come on Lucy, THINK! _She thought.

"Might I suggest Scorpio, Princess?" Virgo suddenly said startling Lucy.

"Virgo, don't surprise me like that!" Lucy shouted not really paying attention to the fact that Virgo came out on her own again. **(At this point, she should be used to it by now.)**

"Is it punishment time then?" Virgo said asking her strange question as usual.

"Never mind that!" Lucy yelled. But then she remembered that Virgo mentioned another one of her celestial spirits. "What was that about Scorpio?" She questioned.

"Since the enemy is invisible, I thought that if a sandstorm was created, it would become easier to detect him by finding his silhouette." Virgo answered.

"Thanks Virgo! This'll really help!" Lucy happily thanked her celestial spirit as Virgo disappeared. She then pulled out Scorpio's key. "_Open, Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio_!" **(Now imagine summoning process)**

"We are!" Scorpio said as he was summoned. "What's up Lucy?" he asked his owner.

"The enemy is invisible and I need you to start a sandstorm so we can see him." Lucy replied. The celestial spirit nodded in understanding.

"Got it." Scorpio said. "Now let's make this quick, I've got a date with Aquarius later. _Sandstorm_!" Moments later, a large ring of sand circled around the group as Lucy's eyes started darting around trying to locate their enemy. After what seemed forever, Lucy could start to make out Mechron's silhouette covering himself from the sandstorm.

"There he is!" She pointed out. As she said that, a fully healed Natsu ran past her with his fists covered in flames once more. He was still pissed off from the earlier sneak attacks.

"Take this! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_!" Natsu's punch was able to land a hit sending Mechron to the opposite side of the room. When he got back up, Mechron attempted to make himself invisible once more. However, Natsu denied him that opportunity by attacking him once more with _Fire Dragon's Talon_. This once again sent Mechron flying into the wall. Then he used _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame _to further damage him.

"I figured out your weakness." Natsu said as Mechron got back up on his feet. "To be able to bend light with that much accuracy, you need a lot of concentration. The rest is simple, all I have to do is attack you nonstop." Natsu grinned while Mechron just looked angry.

"Looks like I'll have to actually try." Mechron said after taking a few moments to calm down. He began charging magic energy into his hands, making them glow red. "In case you've forgotten, my magic is supposed to be laser magic. The amount of destruction this magic has caused is beyond your imagination. I'll show you. _Laser Pistol_!" Red bursts of laser energy were then shot from his hands and towards Natsu.

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack_!" Natsu attempted to use a more wide spread attack to hit the laser shots before they hit him. But instead of stopping the lasers like it was intended, the lasers were able to curve around it and land several direct hits on the Dragon Slayer.

"You see? Nothing can stop my attacks!" Mechron sneered "Even if you decide to block my lasers, I can just make them go around it." With that, Mechron continued his assault and all Natsu could do was dodge. Now it was his turn to be pissed off. His opponent was using the plan he had intended to use against him. Natsu barely has time to even dodge let alone fight back. Over on the sidelines, Lucy and Wendy were worried about the wellbeing of their comrade.

"Shouldn't we help him Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded.

"I don't think we can land a solid hit on him but we can at least be a diversion to give Natsu an opening." Lucy said. **(By the way, Scorpio should be gone by now) **Wendy nodded in affirmation and the two charged in.

"_Sky Dragon's Roar_!" Mechron had to temporarily shift his focus from Natsu to dodge Wendy's roar attack. In that moment, Natsu took that opportunity to hit Mechron with his own roar. Now it was Lucy's turn.

"_Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus_!" The celestial spirit came out of the ground with a loud moo. And as always, he acted like a pervert upon being summoned.

"Lucy-san! You have a nice body as usual!" Taurus shouted. Lucy as usual, was irritated by it.

"Stop acting like a perv and give this guy a good whacking!" Lucy shouted back trying to hold in her anger. Taurus understood and with a loud mooing, he started swinging at Mechron at full force. The swings being slow, Mechron was able to easily dodge them. However this still took his attention away from Natsu who took the opportunity again to land another punch to Mechron's face.

"The tables have turned once again!" Natsu said with a grin. "Don't forget, there's more than me fighting against you."

"You dare underestimate anyone from Fairy Tail…" Wendy said.

"You'll be defeated that much more easily." Lucy finished.

"You little brats! You really seem to want to die early don't you?" Mechron said with an angry voice. "Well I'll grant your wish!" He then began to charge up a huge amount of magic power throughout his entire body…

_Now back with Erza…_

The armored woman had already defeated all of the dark guild members 3 minutes after Natsu, Lucy and Wendy left. She decided to rendezvous with Gray and Gajeel and leave Mechron to Natsu. As she was walking down the stairs, she noticed the three Exceeds flying down in the same direction.

"Hey Happy, shouldn't you be with Natsu?" Erza asked the blue exceed. Happy along with Pantherlily and Charle were able to notice her and flew over.

"He told us to go down and pick up Gray and Gajeel." Happy replied.

"From the damage that I can see from here, the two must have used a lot of their magic power. They must be exhausted." Pantherlily added.

"I agree." Erza said. "It'd be wise to get them out of here before Natsu destroys the place like he usually does."

"Aye" Happy said worriedly knowing his partner's destructive tendencies.

"What about you?" Charle asked "Shouldn't you have exhausted your magic fighting these goons?"

"I am a little tired." Erza admitted. "Plus, I still haven't fully recovered from my fight with Eugene."

"Speaking of Eugene, I wonder what's he's doing." Pantherlily said

"Probably still sitting at that tree with Moss." Happy answered. Then, the group heard a strange noise. Pretty soon, they were starting to see something in the distance.

"What is that?" Charle asked with both surprise and confusion. The other three were just as surprised. Their surprise continued to grow as they saw the figure not stopping and heading towards the building. A few moments later, the same thing crashed through the window and kept going at a high speed until it hit the wall behind the group. It turns out there was more than one thing. It was the pair they were just talking about.

"Moss, what's with your flying!?" Eugene shouted as he recovered from the impact.

"Hey, I've never flown that fast before!" Moss shouted back, also recovering from the impact.

"You almost got us killed!" Eugene yelled.

"You're the one who wanted to get here as fast we could!" Moss argued. The two continued to argue ignoring Erza and the Exceeds who were staring at them in surprise. The four of them did not expect the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed to actually come, crashing through the window nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked grabbing the two's attention.

"Well, I felt kind of bad about sending you guys off to do what I should have been doing." Eugene replied sheepishly. "So I changed my mind and came to help you out! Where're the others?"

"Gray and Gajeel are on the bottom floor and Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy are at the top fighting Mechron." Erza answered.

"Looks like I know where I'm going" Eugene said with a grin. "I'll be going up."

"I'm pretty sure that Natsu can handle it." Happy assured him.

_KABOOM!_

The group looked up in surprise after hearing an explosive noise coming from the top floor. Charle was fearful of her vision being true and worried for Wendy's safety.

"You call that handling it!?" Eugene said to Happy. "I hope they don't do anything stupid." He said before starting to run up the stairs. Moss followed after him.

"I think we should be saying that to you." Pantherlily commented. "You still must have not recovered completely yet."

"I appreciate you coming but I believe you should rest." Erza said with a bit of concern in her voice. Eugene stopped in his tracks.

"I'm through with just sitting around and twiddling my thumbs." He said as he turned around. "I'm not going to abandon anyone anymore." Eugene said that with a somewhat sad look on his face. Moss then took Eugene and they started to fly up to Mechron's office.

_What does he mean by that? _Erza thought.

_In Mechron's office…_

_What the heck was that? _Natsu thought. He was buried underneath a pile of rubble and was still unsure of what happened. All he can remember was a bright red light. Then he wondered whether Lucy and Wendy were all right.

"Lucy, Wendy are you guys all right!?" He screamed as he emerged from the rubble. He frantically started looking around the room which was now in ruins.

"Over here Natsu" Natsu heard Lucy weakly reply. The Dragon Slayer ran over to the source of the voice and to his horror found Lucy and Wendy trapped under a giant piece of rubble. To his relief however, they were just stuck and not injured severely. Natsu immediately started to try to free his friends from the rubble. Unfortunately, it was much heavier than he thought it was.

"Well, well, well," Mechron said from a few feet away from them. "I actually didn't expect you to survive my _Laser Wave_ attack. Now I'll have to waste more magic energy to kill you now." He began to charge magic energy into his hand.

"Natsu-san, please get out of the way!" Wendy shouted. But Natsu refused to budge.

"I'm not going to let my nakama die so I can stay alive." He said with resolution in his voice. "I'll protect you guys to the end!"

"Looks like you'll be the first to die!" Mechron said sinisterly as he shot. "_Laser Pistol_!" The red laser came at top speed towards them but Natsu still refused to move. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dart past him. And to everyone's surprise, the laser attack curved and missed them at the last second. All that could be heard was the sound of the explosion.

"What just happened?" Lucy wondered.

"The laser just, missed us." Wendy said with surprise. Mechron too was surprised that his attack missed.

"How on earth did you do that!?" Mechron shouted in rage.

"It was me." A voice above them said. They all looked up and to their surprise; there was Eugene (with Moss carrying him) flying above them with an arrow pointed at Mechron. **(If you haven't realized it yet, Eugene's weapon is in bow form) **"The reason why I was able to redirect your attack was because I exploited its weaknesses."

"What weaknesses?" Mechron asked confused.

"Think of it like this." Eugene began. "Every type of magic has a natural property and even though it's magic, it must still obey the limitations set by that property. All I did was take advantage of the properties' disadvantages. Earlier, I shot an arrow with a small mirror attached to it. Since your Laser Magic's property is light, it was reflected by said mirror. Fortunately, your _Laser Pistol _attack is thin or else this wouldn't work."

"You little…" Mechron growled.

"I don't get this at all!" Natsu yelled out in frustration and confusion. Eugene sighed as he and Moss landed next to Natsu.

"I knew you wouldn't get it." He said. "First off, drink this." Eugene took a bottle from his knapsack and shoved the contents into Natsu's mouth. _What the, it's fire? _Natsu thought as it was forced down his throat.

"I know that Dragon Slayers can eat their own element." Eugene said after emptying the bottle. "So just in case, I brought a bottle of oil which I could light on fire with a match. You looked like you needed a power up."

"Thanks man! I feel fired up!" Natsu said excitedly. Then, they started to hear Mechron laugh.

"Do you really think that'll make a difference?" Mechron sneered. "No matter how many times you attempt to strengthen yourselves, you'll never defeat me!"

"His life energy is full of desperation." Eugene observed. "It won't be long until he uses his best technique. It'd be wise to take him out quickly."

"Finally, now you're talking my language!" Natsu said with a grin. "I'm all fired up!" He then lit his fists ablaze and charged at Mechron at full speed. Somewhat frightened, Mechron started shooting lasers rapidly hoping to stop Natsu's advance. However, the pink haired Dragon Slayer dodged each one and was able to land a hit to Mechron's face. Now even more angered, Mechron created a large ball of laser energy and threw it at Natsu.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar_!" Natsu used the attack to try to destroy the huge laser sphere before it hit him. Unfortunately, it only got rid of some of the some of the laser energy as the remaining energy split into 3 parts, catching Natsu by surprise.

"That idiot, why doesn't he think before attacking?" Eugene said as he was quickly tying small bags onto some of his arrows. After finishing, he fired three of them; each hitting the projectiles aiming for Natsu. They exploded on contact. **(The small bags contained the gun powder.) **

"Thanks for the save!" Natsu grinned at Eugene before continuing to throw punches at Mechron.

"He's an idiot." Moss said.

"I agree." Eugene replied before running over to help said idiot. "Natsu, move out of the way! _Forest Magic: Cactus Machine Gun_!" Mechron saw Natsu jump away from him only to see large cactuses surrounding him about to fire their needles. Just as he was about to be hit, he surrounded himself with laser energy and used it to block and destroy all of the cactuses.

"_Fire Dragon's Talon_!" Natsu tried to take advantage of the brief moment where Mechron was distracted and land a hit on him. But somehow, Mechron was able to dodge as well as counterattack in a swift motion.

"_Laser Fist_!" He took his fist filled with laser energy and punched Natsu in the stomach, sending him flying into Eugene.

"How'd he move so fast?" Natsu questioned as they got back up. He then flinched as he felt the pain from the last attack.

"He's using another property of his magic, speed." Eugene explained as he summoned healing herbs to tend to Natsu's wounds. "Since his body isn't made of laser energy, he shouldn't be able to go at the speed of light. However, if the magic is applied to his body he should be able to have quick bursts of speed."

"Huh?" Natsu said in confusion. Eugene had again lost him in the explanation.

"To put it simply," Eugene sighed "He's using his magic to speed up."

"So how do we hit him!?" Natsu shouted.

"I've got a plan. Just get him pissed off." Eugene replied.

"My specialty!" Natsu said enthusiastically. He then again charged at his opponent. Eugene readied his bow and started to aim an arrow. After finding his target, he fired. To Mechron and Natsu's surprise it missed and went past Mechron hitting the spot behind him. _What is he planning? _Mechron asked himself.

"You missed!" Natsu said with annoyance.

"Just keep running!" Eugene shouted back. "_Forest Magic: Devil's Snare_!" **(Remember this?) **Mechron was shocked to see the arrow behind him all of a sudden transform into a plant that ensnared him. _Now I see what you're doing. _Natsu thought with a grin.

"_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn_!" Mechron had no time to react and was hit by the strong attack. The impact was followed by a huge explosion. "That's strange, that was more explosive than usual." Natsu said.

"That's because I combined the Devil's snare with the explosive properties of the bomb flower." Eugene answered.

"Cool!" Natsu replied excitedly.

"Don't get comfortable." Eugene said. "That was only phase 1 of the plan."

"Wait, didn't we blow him up already?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but that would only piss him off. He isn't that weak." Eugene replied.

"How dare you!" Mechron yelled as he got up. His clothes were torn and burnt and now he looked mad. He would make a ferocious lion look like a little kitten. "Now you shall truly face total destruction! _Laser Obliteration_!" His entire body started glowing with red magic energy.

"Wow, he looks really pissed now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's angry enough to unleash his strongest move." Eugene commented. "Just as planned. Natsu, I'm going to do something then I'm going to leave the rest to you."

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Natsu asked.

"Just trust me." Eugene replied. "You haven't forgotten our promise right? I'm going to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"Quit your chit chat and die!" Mechron screamed at the top of his lungs as he launched a gigantic ball of laser energy towards them.

"_Forest Dragon's Claw: Crystal Flower_!" Eugene's arms transformed and similar crystals to last time were forming from them. He then went in front of the laser attack and started to absorb it to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, the crystals on his arms started to break from an overload of energy. Pretty soon it sent him flying backwards.

"Eugene!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, take this!" Eugene shouted back as he took the large amount of energy he had collected and fired it towards Natsu before he hit the ground unable to move. **(Don't worry, he's not dead.) **The energy started to surround Natsu and then it went into his body causing it to surge with power.

_What's this power that I'm feeling? _Natsu asked himself. _It's like it's flowing through my veins._

"Do you really think that would scare me?" Mechron said deliriously. "I won't lose to trash like you! _Laser Cannon_!" Natsu had a stern look on his face as he shot down the attack with his new energy.

"The only trash I see here is you and your nature destroying machines!" Natsu yelled. He then began to combine his old and new powers to create a strong red and green flame. Natsu charged in one last time betting all of his magic energy on this one attack. Desperate, Mechron created a large black laser this time.

"Just die already! _Death Laser_!" Mechron screamed.

"_Secret technique: Inferno Energy Fang_!" The two attacks were at a stalemate at first but after a few seconds to Mechron's horror, Natsu's attack was pushing his attack back.

"No, this can't be." Mechron sobbed. "Is this the true power of a dragon?" He said as he imagined a dragon biting down on him before he screamed and hit the ground defeated. Natsu looked happy about his win but he was also tired. He started limping towards Eugene with a smile on his face the entire time.

"We won." He said before he collapsed right next to Eugene.

"That was amazing." Eugene said weakly. "Now I really want to join that guild now. All of you Fairy Tail mages really are strong."

"Hey, you were strong out there too." Natsu complimented.

"I still think you're stronger, you destroyed the entire floor." Eugene said now looking up to the sky.

"That's because of the huge power you gave me." Natsu countered. "Oh yeah, now that you've spread your wings, how do you feel?" Eugene smiled.

"I feel so free." He said

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter! Again, I apologize to all of you readers about taking so long. Please review and look forward to more chapters in the future! **


	10. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Eugene vs Romeo!

**Hey, Forest Dragon Slayer here with my tenth chapter! I can't believe I'm already on chapter ten. It seemed like an eternity ago when I first started writing this fanfic. It's been so much fun! I'd like to thank all of you readers that have supported me through reviewing, following/favoriting, or just by reading it. Knowing that there are readers that want to read the next chapter encourages me to continue writing even with all of the troubles I face while writing and in the real world. (Just to make sure we're on the same page, this is not the last chapter of my series. Not even close.)**

**Now read and enjoy this next chapter! (Note: It starts with one of Lucy's letters to her deceased Mother.) By the way please review!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

_Dear Mother,_

_It's been two days since our fight with Mechron. Thanks to Wendy's healing magic, even Natsu and Eugene were up and about after a day's rest. Mechron wasn't so lucky. Apparently, he had used blackmail and bribery to get to his high up position. Because of that, he was arrested by the magic council on the spot and he wasn't able to fight back due to his injuries. Natsu really did a number on him. _

_We've decided to leave Nacreon today and Eugene and Moss have decided to join us. They were really stubborn about joining at first, but it seems that they're really enthusiastic about it now. I wonder what fun they're going to bring to the guild? But knowing Fairy Tail, they'll just add on to the craziness._

_Love, your daughter _

_Lucy_

_At the forest…_

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually leaving this place." Eugene said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, we've made a lot of good memories here." Moss agreed with a tear in his eye. "I'm going to miss this forest."

"Me too, but it's not like it's going to vanish into thin air the moment we leave." Eugene assured him. "If you want, we could come back once in a while to visit."

"Sure!" Moss said with a smile.

"Now let's get packing so we can go to our new home." Eugene said.

"Roger that!" Moss replied.

"But first, I have to go do something." Eugene said before running off.

"You're leaving me to do all of the packing!?" Moss exclaimed in surprise.

"It's not like we have much stuff anyway!" Eugene shouted back as he disappeared into the trees' branches.

"He does this kind of thing all the time." Moss said to himself in annoyance. _Where is he going in the first place? _

Eugene jumped from branch to branch for a while until he reached a small clearing with a gravestone at its center. "I just came here to say goodbye." He said to the gravestone as he landed. "I'm joining a guild. I remember how you always wanted to be part of one. I feel somewhat excited. This'll be the first time I've ever been to the world outside this forest that you used to talk about so excitedly. I wonder if any of those things you said about it are true."

"Eugene, where are you!?" Moss cried out from the distance.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Eugene replied. He then took one last look at the gravestone. "Well, I've got to go, can't keep my new guild mates waiting. See ya, _." The Dragon Slayer then took off into the trees once more. After a few minutes, Eugene returned to the tree where Moss was sitting on top of Eugene's packed bag.

"Where'd you go?" The green Exceed asked in curiosity.

"None of your business" Eugene replied coldly.

"That's just plain mean!" Moss exclaimed "I thought we were friends!"

"Anyways, we should be going now." Eugene said ignoring his feline companion's last comment.

"Now you're just changing the subject!" Moss yelled. Eugene pretended not to hear as he grabbed his bag and started down the path back to town. "Hey, wait up!" Moss exclaimed as he flew after him.

_At the bottom of the hill…_

"What's taking them so long?" Natsu asked impatiently. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was already excited to introduce his fellow guildmates to their new member.

"Calm down Natsu." Gray said. "You should know that it takes a while to walk down that hill."

"But I don't want to wait!" Natsu complained.

"Then how about going a round with me Salamander?" Gajeel smirked while he cracked his knuckles.

"That sounds fun, let me join in." Gray said while again taking off his clothes for some reason. The three then proceeded to brawl despite still having bandaged injuries.

"Why on earth are you fighting now!?" Lucy exclaimed. Then she shrieked as she felt a bit of Erza's murderous aura.

"You shouldn't be fighting when you're still recovering!" She yelled as she threw a punch that somehow hit all of them. _Punching them won't help either you know. _Lucy thought to herself not wanting to say it out loud and incur Erza's wrath.

"Let's all calm down now." Wendy nervously said trying to cool down the situation but was unable to do so as the craziness just escalated.

"Is it always like this?" Eugene asked out of nowhere. He was standing right next to Wendy as he said this. Moss was sitting on top of his head. Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of the Dragon Slayer and his companion.

"When did you get here!?" Lucy asked in utter surprise.

"About 2-3 minutes ago." Eugene replied nonchalantly.

"You should have told us when you got here!" Natsu exclaimed with his trademark smile.

"We didn't notice you at all, you're like ninjas!" Happy added.

"Speaking of ninjas, he looks like one that's ready to assassinate somebody." Gray commented after looking at Eugene's current attire. Along with his normal clothing, Eugene had a hunting knife at his waist with his wooden sword right next to it, pouches at his thighs carrying senbon, and a quiver full of arrows on his back. **(Note: Senbon are pretty much throwing needles. If you still don't get it, look it up.)**

"Ah, I'm carrying some because I can't fit it all in my bag" Eugene said. _Wait there's more!? _Everyone else thought in surprise. **(Well, except for Erza since she does something similar.)**

"Well, now that we're all here, we can set off." Erza said. "After taking the train, we'll be at Magnolia by midafternoon." Natsu and Gajeel felt queasy at the very mention of the locomotive leaving Eugene confused.

"What's with them?" He asked the others.

"You'll find out." Gray replied with a look of pity towards Eugene leaving him even more confused.

"Let's just get this over with." Gajeel said as he started to walk towards town. The others followed leaving behind a very confused Eugene and Moss.

"Wait, somebody tell me what's going on!" Eugene exclaimed as he ran after them.

_After 6 hours on a train…_

"Was that a device of torture?" Eugene groggily said while trying not to barf. Moss was trying to drag him off the train. Happy and Pantherlily were doing the same for a just as sick Natsu and Gajeel.

"You can say that." Natsu groggily replied.

"What happened to us?" Eugene asked. "All I remember is that I was amazed at what is known as a train and then this happens."

"It seems that for some reason, Dragon Slayers have motion sickness on any form of transportation." Pantherlily answered.

"If that's true, then why aren't you sick?" Eugene asked, directing the question towards Wendy. "You're a Dragon Slayer too aren't you?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself." The blue haired girl replied. **(Seriously though, does anybody know why Wendy doesn't get sick on transportation?) **

"It may have something to do with her magic which has the ability to heal." Charle commented. As she said that, the word 'heal' reminded Eugene of medicine which gave him an idea.

"Moss, take an herb from the 2nd pocket to the right and put it in my mouth." Eugene said still feeling like he could throw up at any time. Moss complied and grabbed the asked for herb from Eugene's backpack. He then opened Eugene's mouth and put the herb inside then he helped him chew it. After a few seconds, the boy fully recovered and was back on his feet.

"What the heck did you eat to recover so fast?" Gray asked in astonishment.

"And if possible, could you give some to us?" A very sick sounding Natsu asked.

"This herb is called Atamonaka." Eugene explained as he was putting the herb in the mouths of Natsu and Gajeel. "It relieves symptoms such as headaches and nausea," **(This herb is made up. I don't know the names of many actual herbs and plants. I just mashed together the Japanese words for head (atama) and stomach (onaka)**.)

"We're alive!" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed as they too were full of energy.

"Looks like we have another potential medic on our hands." Erza noted. "I already know firsthand that he's an excellent fighter. He'll be a fine addition to the guild."

"I bet Gramps will think so too." Natsu said with a grin. "Let's hurry back to the guild!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed

_Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall…_

"When are Natsu-nii and the others coming back?" Romeo asked his father. "They've been gone for almost 5 days!"

"Don't worry, you know they'll be back soon right?" Macao replied to his son. The man knew how worried the boy was after reading that article talking about the group destroying the largest building in Nacreon.

"If I know them, they'll be knocking down the door any minute now." Wakaba added as he took another puff on his pipe. "You're really looking forward to seeing Wendy-chan aren't you?" he said with a smirk

"Sh-Shut up you old fart!" Romeo stammered as he was blushing furiously. Indeed, the young Cobalt had a crush on the young Dragon Slayer. **(Well, according to me) **Macao and Wakaba then started to laugh at the boy's reaction.

_Slam_

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door off its hinges.

"We're home!" Happy added.

"Natsu, don't break the door!" Lucy exclaimed. The arrival of the group was the huge cause of commotion in the guild hall as several members were welcoming them back.

"Hey Natsu, I heard you destroyed something again." Max said. "Master's definitely going to be getting it from the Magic Council later."

"Lu-chan, welcome back!" Levy greeted Lucy.

"It's good to be home Levy-chan!" Lucy replied.

"Gray-sama, you didn't cheat did you?" Juvia asked after popping out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about!?" Gray responded quickly. Romeo then decided to make use of the situation to get away from Macao and Wakaba.

"Natsu-nii, welcome home!" He said to the person he thought of as an older brother.

"It's great being back!" Natsu replied. "Do you know where Gramps is?"

"I think he's in his office." Romeo answered. As Natsu nodded and walked further into the guild hall, Romeo turned his attention to Wendy. "Welcome back Wendy." He said with a light blush that went unnoticed by the blue haired girl.

"It's good to be back Romeo-san." Wendy replied with her usual smile which made Romeo's blush a bit more visible. Then, the door to Makarov's office could be heard opened and the entire guild quieted down as Fairy Tail's master came out into the main hall.

"It's about time you brats got back!" He said. "And as usual, you caused major damage which caused me to receive several complaints from the council! Well, at least you're all in one piece."

"I apologize for all of the trouble we have caused you Master." Erza said solemnly.

"Never mind that!" Natsu said excitedly. "We got a new member for the guild!"

"A new member?" Makarov asked in surprise. "Could it be that Dragon Slayer you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, he's a strong one!" Natsu replied with smile on his face. "He's partially the reason why that building collapsed." Everyone else was surprised because they thought Natsu was the cause for the destruction. **(They were half right)**

"Where is he? Didn't you bring him here?" Makarov questioned.

"What are you talking about?" A confused Natsu asked. "He's right here!" When the Dragon Slayer turned to where he thought Eugene was, all he saw was an outline of him. "Where'd he go?"

"He's still at the entrance." Moss sighed flying above them. To everyone's surprise, Eugene was in fact too nervous to actually enter the guild hall. Well, that's how he felt anyway. On the outside, he looked like a cold blooded assassin which caused the other guild members to be uneasy. It didn't exactly help that he was carrying weapons. Natsu was able to sense Eugene's nervousness and walked over to him.

"Come on and get in here already!" He said as he pushed his fellow Dragon Slayer into the guild hall. After a minute or two of struggling, Eugene was finally a couple feet away from Master Makarov.

"What's your name youngster?" Makarov asked in a relaxed tone. Unlike the guild members, **(Except for team Natsu) **he wasn't scared of Eugene's intimidating demeanor.

"My name is Eugene Woodland." He replied in a somewhat low voice.

"Since Natsu was that excited about you, you must be a good person despite how you look." Makarov said. "He may be an idiot, but he's a good judge of character. Anyway, welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Um, thank you sir." Eugene replied nervously.

"Everyone, I want you to give a warm welcome to the newest member of our Fairy Tail family." Makarov announced.

"Aye sir!" Everyone exclaimed. **(I wonder why they do that sometimes)**

"Mira, give him the guild mark." Makarov said to the bartender.

"Yes master." Mirajane cheerfully replied.

_A few hours later…_

The guild had thrown a huge party to celebrate the addition of their newest member. For a while, Eugene who now had a dark green Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder was continuously barraged by question after question. This was until someone had started another one of Fairy Tail's famous brawls. Eugene took the chance to go outside to the roof unnoticed.

"These people are insane." Eugene said to himself as he climbed up onto the roof of the guild hall.

"Well, it never gets boring." A voice in front of him said. To the Dragon Slayer's surprise, when he looked up, he saw Wendy already comfortably sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Eugene questioned as he sat next to her.

"I like being in high places." Wendy answered. "It may have something to do with me being the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"How on earth did you get up here?" Eugene asked after looking at Wendy's petite body frame and wondering how was she able to climb up.

"I took the stairs." Wendy answered as if that was obvious.

"What are stairs?" Eugene asked confused. Wendy looked more confused about the fact that the person in front of her didn't know about something people took for granted every day. She then started laughing about it.

"What's so funny?" Eugene asked now even more confused. _Did I say something strange?_ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wendy said while trying to control herself. "It's just that I didn't expect anybody wouldn't know what stairs were. Then again, you've never seen a train before either."

"Don't mention that torture machine." Eugene said feeling uneasy after remembering his first experience on a train not going so smooth. After that, the two continued to chat. Most of the conversation however pertained to Wendy explaining about some of the things that have confused Eugene ever since he got to Magnolia. Unknown to their attention, Romeo was watching them from a short distance.

_The next day…_

Romeo felt uneasy as he walked from his house to the Fairy Tail guild. There were two causes to this unease. One was what he saw last night, the other was what Macao and Wakaba told him that same night.

_Flashback…_

_"Listen here Romeo, you've got to act fast if you want Wendy to be your girl." His father told him. "Girls tend to fall for the more dangerous looking guy. Our new friend Eugene seems to fit the bill."_

_ "But don't worry," Wakaba "all you have to do is make yourself look tough and him not so much."_

_ "How would I do that?" Romeo questioned_

_ "Just challenge him to a friendly sparring and beat him." Macao answered_

_ "Your fire magic is already elementally superior to his forest magic, so you have an edge." Wakaba added. "After you show her how burning hot you are, _**(see what I did there? ****) **_there's no way Wendy-chan can resist you."_

"_It's a foolproof plan!" The two men exclaimed at the same time._

_Flashback end…_

_ I don't know about this. _Romeo thought to himself. _Eugene doesn't seem like a pushover. _He sighed as he reluctantly went inside the guild. Romeo didn't seem to spot Eugene anywhere so he sat at the bar and ordered some breakfast.

"Yo, Romeo." Romeo turned around to see Natsu and Happy walk/fly over.

"Good morning Natsu-nii, Happy." Romeo replied. Natsu sat down on the right of the boy and Happy sat on the counter.

"Hey Mira, give us the usual." Natsu said to the person tending the bar.

"Coming right up." Mirajane replied as she got ready Natsu and Happy's food. After a minute or two, Natsu got his plate of stuff on fire and Happy got fish.

"So, what's on your mind Romeo?" Natsu asked as he began to eat. "You seem a bit out of it."

"It's about that new member Eugene." Romeo responded after a few moments of silence.

"If you're worried about him being a bad person don't be. He's a lot nicer once you get to know him." Natsu replied.

"Speaking of Eugene, where is he?" Happy wondered.

"I'm right here." Eugene answered while eating a tree branch. He was sitting on Romeo's left. Natsu, Romeo and Happy jumped in surprise since they hadn't noticed his presence until now.

"When did you sit down next to me?" Romeo asked still astonished.

"Actually, you sat down next to me. I was here first." Eugene replied calmly, furthering the group's surprise.

"You were like a ninja again!" Happy commented.

"How do you do that?" Natsu asked eagerly.

_What is this unsettling feeling I have?_ Romeo thought as he continued to look at Eugene as if trying to find the strange sleight of hand that him disappear.

"Hey Wendy." Romeo heard Natsu say. He turned around and when he saw the girl he immediately blushed. Fortunately, Happy was too busy talking to Charle to notice and embarrass him.

"G-Good morning Wendy." Romeo greeted her.

"Good morning everyone." Wendy said with her usual smile which again caused Romeo to blush even more. Then out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father and Wakaba motioning to him to go on with the plan. Romeo nodded and turned towards Eugene.

"Hey Eugene," Romeo tried to speak casually. "I've heard you're pretty good in a fight. Since we're about the same age, do you think we could we have a friendly match?"

"Romeo-san, you shouldn't pick fights with people!" Wendy cried out not wanting to see a fight between her fellow guild members.

"Don't worry Wendy." Eugene said with a small grin. "It seems that fights are a way to break the ice around here. Besides, I was already planning on fighting everyone in the guild at least once. This'll be a good start."

"I take it you accept?" Romeo asked.

"Of course!" Eugene replied. As the two boys went outside for their fight, Macao and Wakaba started rousing the guild to watch it.

"A manly fight between two men. How manly!" Elfman said approvingly.

"Place your bets!" Cana announced. "Who'll win, Romeo or the new kid?" Many had placed their bets and were excited to see the outcome of the match.

"Gajeel, where are you going?" Pantherlily asked his partner.

"Don't you want to watch?" Levy added.

"I already know how it's going to end. It's gonna be boring." Gajeel said gruffly before leaving to go train somewhere.

_Nearby…_

"Eugene, where are you?" Moss said as he flew from the tree they decided to sleep in last night to the guild hall. When the Exceed arrived at the guild, he was surprised to find a large crowd in front of it. What was more surprising was the sight of Eugene and Romeo facing each other getting ready to fight.

"Hey Moss, great timing!" Eugene said as he noticed his feline companion. "Could you hold these for me during the fight?" He then threw all of his weapons except his sword to Moss.

"It's only your second day here and you're already picking a fight!?" Moss exclaimed angrily as he struggled to catch what was thrown to him.

"Actually, I was the one being challenged." Eugene replied. "And it'd be rude to refuse."

"You're just using that as an excuse to fight!" Moss shouted.

"Guilty as charged." Eugene said with a grin. "But seriously, this is my chance to show people what I can do."

"Fine, do what you want." Moss sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince him no matter what.

"Thanks partner." Eugene said as he turned towards his opponent once more. After focusing for a bit, Romeo's life energy became visible to him. He then started to speak in an almost robotic voice. "Magical affinity: Fire, Defense: average, Power: average, Range type: medium, body frame suggests that he is not skilled in melee or long range fighting styles." After taking in a deep breath, Eugene reverted back to his former state.

"Natsu, what just happened?" Lisanna asked.

"Eugene mentioned it to me once." Natsu replied. "He has the ability to see the life energy of other people. From that, he can find out a person's magic and emotions. Also adding in the fact that he has amazing eyesight that allows him to analyze even the tiniest of movements." Romeo had overheard Natsu's explanation and looked towards Eugene in amazement. _Definitely not someone to take lightly. _Romeo thought. Then, Eugene's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah." Romeo replied somewhat nervously.

"Just to let you know, I'm putting a handicap on myself." Eugene said.

"What are you talking about?" Romeo asked a bit confused.

"I'm only going to be using my bokken." Eugene explained as he drew his wooden blade. "I don't want to waste any magic energy fighting an opponent at your level."

"Are you looking down on me!?" Romeo exclaimed angrily.

"I just don't think you're strong enough." Eugene replied coldly.

"Romeo! Take this chance to beat him!" Macao and Wakaba shouted from the crowd. After the display of confidence from Eugene, everyone was even more attentive. They wanted to see if he could actually back it up.

"Perhaps we should begin." Eugene said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled and opened his eyes, his facial expression changed to one filled with killing intent.

_What just happened? It's like he's a completely different person now. _Romeo thought with unease. _Well, there's no turning back now. _He started to charge and throw fireballs at Eugene who dodged each one with ease. He then switched to his purple fire to create a whip of flames to attack. Still, Eugene dodged each of its fluid motions without much effort.

"Just as I expected." Eugene said coldly. "I've seen enough."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Romeo shouted as he created then threw a giant fireball at him.

"Eugene, dodge it already!" Moss shouted when he saw that his friend wasn't moving an inch. The crowd grew silent watching the fireball come down on the Dragon Slayer.

"_Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" _Eugene swung his bokken and the wind pressure from the swing blew away the fireball as if it was nothing. Everyone especially Romeo was blown away **(not literally) **by what just happened. "I'm just going to end this now. It'll be pointless to continue." Eugene said breaking the silence. "_Secret Technique: Ghost Road!" _With that, he disappeared from view then reappeared somewhere else before disappearing once again. **(the cycle continues)**

"How is he doing that?" Jet asked. "It's like he's teleporting!" Several others started asking the same thing. While others were only feeling curiosity, Romeo was feeling something else.

_What's going on with me? My body won't move! _Romeo thought with a cold sweat. His body started shaking in fear. _I feel, so scared. I feel like he could kill me at any moment! _Then, Romeo heard something that made him freeze entirely.

"You're finished." Eugene said from beside Romeo. "_Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Night Slash!_" His wooden blade was swung in a swift motion down the middle of Romeo's body. Romeo then fell over in defeat. Eugene had won without breaking a sweat.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. First off, I'd like to say that I'm so sorry to any fans of Romeo reading this for making him look like a complete weakling. I have nothing against him. I'm actually going to use this and turn it into something good. Again, I'm so sorry. **

**About **_**Kofuna Shizen Ryu, **_**thanks to advice from Kopaka777, I've decided that will be the name of Eugene's sword style. It translate to 'Archaic Nature Style' (Archaic means ancient) Yeah, the Japanese version sounds much cooler. By the way, for those of you wondering what Ghost Road is, that'll be explained in a later chapter.**

**If any characters are getting out of character please feel free to let me know. Please review and this is Forest Dragon Slayer signing off for now!**


	11. Nakama

**Yo, Forest Dragon Slayer here with the next chapter! Where we last left off, Eugene beat the crap out of Romeo without using magic. And like anybody in that situation, Romeo will feel humiliated for losing so easily. The first part of this chapter will be about Romeo's emotions after the fight and then the next part will place him in a position he'd never want to be in (poor Romeo). Well, you'll just have to see what happens!**

**Oh yeah, Eugene is about 15 years old. I made him that age because it fills the middle area that Hiro Mashima left empty. I mean there's characters like Romeo and Wendy who are 13 and characters like Natsu and Gray who are about 17. There needed to be someone in the middle!**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Romeo was walking to the guild that morning feeling so much humiliation. He couldn't believe how easily he was beaten in his fight against Eugene.

_Flashback…_

_ Romeo hit the ground after being struck by Eugene's attack. All he could do was stare at his opponent in disbelief. 'He beat me without breaking a sweat. Is this really the difference in our abilities?' Romeo thought. He then saw Eugene walk over to him. When he got there, Eugene took his bokken and hit the ground two inches away from Romeo's neck. Leaving a crack in the ground where it hit._

_ "Eugene-san, what are you doing!?"Wendy cried out from the crowd._

_ "You're Romeo right?" Eugene said after saying nothing for several minutes. "Don't challenge me then give me such a pathetic excuse for a fight. Don't take combat lightly. If we weren't allies, you'd be dead by now. This sword may not be able to cut, but it'd still be able to break bones." After saying that, Eugene just got up and left leaving everyone in shock. _

_Flashback end…_

"Damn it, damn it!" Romeo exclaimed as he hit a nearby wall in frustration.

"Romeo-san, are you okay?" Romeo heard a voice behind him. When he turned around, he saw Wendy with a worried expression on her face. Charle was right behind her.

"It's nothing!" Romeo said with a fake smile. He didn't want to worry the girl.

"You're a terrible liar you know." Charle said noticing it right off the bat.

"Please don't lie to me." Wendy said. "You have such a pained expression on your face. I don't want to see that on any of my friends." Romeo's face grew solemn.

"To tell you the truth, what Eugene said yesterday made me realize something." He said. "The strength that he, Natsu-nii, and the others possess is in an entirely different league from me. If they actually tried, they'd be able to beat me as easily as Eugene did. How can they be so strong?"

"That's because they all have something they truly want to protect." Wendy replied. "In fact, that's what Eugene has had to grow up in."

"What do you mean by that?" Romeo asked confusedly.

"For most of his life, he's lived in a world where if you're not strong, you could lose everything you care about." Wendy said. "That's probably why he acts the way he does sometimes so don't hold it against him."

"Is that so?" Romeo said still somewhat fearful of him after seeing Eugene looking at him with such killing intensity. But he now knows Eugene's reasons. The real reason why he wasn't comfortable with him was because he remembered that his father and Wakaba said that Wendy might fall for Eugene instead of himself due to Eugene being stronger.

"Anyway, let's head to the guild, Master mentioned he had an announcement today." Charle said. Wendy nodded and the three set off for the guild.

_At the guild hall…_

Every Fairy Tail member present were both excited and confused for the Master's announcement. There wasn't any known holidays or important dates soon but everyone knew something was going to happen.

"Where's Eugene-san?" Wendy questioned. "He should be here when the Master is making an important announcement."

"He's probably just lazing around who knows where." Romeo commented.

"How mean, I really am here." Eugene said from behind them. Romeo and Wendy jumped in surprise. "And before you ask how long I've been here, I'll say that I've been here ever since the guild hall opened." _We have got to get used to that. _Wendy and Romeo thought. Then they started to hear Master Makarov speak.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming on short notice." He said. "To commemorate the addition of Eugene into Fairy Tail, I would like all members present to take part in an event. Behind me is this board that will randomly put you all into teams of three and give you a randomized job. This will also be a chance for members to become acquainted with other members they don't know. Whoever doesn't complete their mission however will have to submit to a penalty game!" Everyone was scared of that last part. "Let the matching up begin!" The board behind him began to create the randomized pairings. And here they are…

Gray, Evergreen, Max

Bickslow, Natsu, Yukino **(Yukino joins Fairy Tail after the GMG in my fanfic)**

Erza, Jet, Juvia

Lisanna, Cana, Gajeel

Lucy, Droy, Mirajane

Elfman, Levy, Freed

_After a few more groups… _**(All of the Exceeds were put together. They're the only 4 cat team.) **

Eugene, Wendy, Romeo

Romeo looked at the board in disbelief. It was something he did not want happen. Sure he was ecstatic that he was going to be with Wendy but the bad part was that Eugene was part of their group.

"Looks like we'll be together on this mission." Eugene said "I look forward to working with you."

"Same here" Wendy replied.

"Y-Yeah." Romeo replied as well. After getting their job, the three left the guild along with several other teams.

"Master, is this really gonna be alright?" Macao asked as he got ready to leave. "You know what happened yesterday right? It might affect their teamwork."

"They're in the same guild now." Makarov answered. "They'll have to overcome it sooner or later. It's better if it's sooner."

_At the train station…_

"There is no way I'm riding this torture machine again." Eugene refused when he saw the locomotive.

"Eugene-san, we have to get to our client!" Wendy said trying to pull Eugene onto the train. _I almost forgot Eugene has the same weakness as Natsu-nii. _Romeo thought. _Dragon Slayers _**(save for Wendy)**_ get sick on transportation. _

"There is no force on earth that can get me to ride that torture machine!" Eugene exclaimed. Then all of a sudden, he was punched in the stomach by Erza who just happened to be passing by with Jet and Juvia. Eugene instantly fell unconscious from the blow.

"I think it'll be easier for you to get him on the train now Wendy." Erza said acting as if punching someone in the stomach randomly in public was normal.

"Um, thank you Erza-san." Wendy said nervously. Everyone in the nearby vicinity just sweat dropped at the sight.

"No problem." Erza replied as she continued on her way. Jet and Juvia followed after her nervously.

_After an hour on the train…_

"Who invented such a horrendous thing?" Eugene gasped as he was helped off the train by Wendy.

"He's even worse with trains than Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii" Romeo commented.

"That's probably because Eugene-san isn't as used to vehicles as they are." Wendy replied. She then felt Eugene get up into a standing position and she saw him with Atamonaka in his mouth.

"I'm going to dread the moment we get back on that thing." He said in his normal tone of voice. "So what's this 'job' we have to do?"

"Well, it seems that we have to force a dark guild to disband." Romeo answered as he looked at the job flyer. "Their base of operations is nearby the lake which is a 30 min walk from the town."

"R-Romeo-san, isn't this an A class job?" Wendy asked nervously. "I don't think we're ready for this level of difficulty."

"What's this stuff about A class?" Eugene questioned. "It sounds hard."

"Are you kidding!?" Romeo exclaimed. "It's the highest rank below S class!"

"A class, S class, personally, I don't know what they mean and I don't care." Eugene said shocking his two companions. "We just gotta do what we gotta do right?" He then started to walk off and Wendy ran after Eugene reminding him that he had no idea where he was going. _How can he have such a carefree way of thinking? _Romeo thought as he followed after them.

It's been 5 minutes since they left town and they're now in the middle of a forest. To Romeo and Wendy's relief, no enemies have shown up yet. That alone however, did not rid them of their unease.

"S-Since this is an A class job, this dark guild is bound to have strong members right?" Wendy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's bound to be a challenge." Romeo said trying to look brave. After a few more steps, the two of them heard Eugene stop in his tracks.

"Eugene-san, what's wrong?" Wendy asked when she saw the stern look on Eugene's face.

"Whoever's hiding behind those trees come on out." Eugene said. "There's no use in hiding anymore." Romeo and Wendy were shocked when they saw several dark guild members coming out from behind the trees and surround them.

"You're really impressive, being able to spot us like that." One of them said.

"Maybe they've been sent by some shitty law abiding guild to get rid of us." Another said.

"Let's have some fun with them!" Another said. Soon enough, the area was filled with noises from the many dark guild members charging at them. Romeo and Wendy began to feel fear course through their bodies.

"What are we going to do?" Romeo asked in a panicked tone. His fear turned to surprise when he saw Eugene not faltering even the tiniest bit.

"I've counted them to be about 56. What a small number." Eugene said as he drew his bokken. "_Forest Magic: Cactus Machine Gun_!" Several cacti sprouted out of the ground and started shooting their needles at the enemy. "_Forest Magic: Fire Blossom + Glacial Flower_!" The dark guild members became burned from the Fire Blossom or were frozen from the Glacial Flower. "_Forest Dragon's Roar_!" the roar blasted away several of the remaining members only leaving a handful left which he defeated with his sword.

"A-Amazing." Romeo said in awe. "He defeated all of them by himself like it was nothing." _I knew it, he really is out of my league. _He thought sadly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get so depressed." Wendy said. "You'll catch up to him someday." Romeo smiled at the encouragement.

"Thanks Wendy." Romeo replied with a smile.

"Keep your guards up." They heard Eugene say. "That wasn't all of them and their boss hasn't shown up yet. With all the commotion I made, they're bound to show up at any time." Right after saying that, Eugene was shot in the back by large burst of magic energy. Following the explosion, Eugene collapsed onto the ground.

"Eugene-san, hang in there!" Wendy exclaimed while checking his injuries.

"There goes your only chance of winning." Said the dark guild member who shot the attack. "He even noticed the attack too. I can't believe he took the full brunt of my Exploder Shot to save you two weaklings." _He willingly sacrificed himself to protect us? _Romeo thought in shock. "With him out of the way, you'll never be able to defeat me, Crusher, Leader of the Death Blow dark guild!"

"So you're the leader of this bunch of monkeys." Eugene said as he struggled to stand up.

"Eugene-san, you shouldn't force yourself." Wendy said with worry when she saw him cough blood.

"Wendy, Romeo, get out of here." Eugene said as he drew his bokken once more. "I'll hold them off."

"We can't just leave you behind!" Wendy exclaimed shocked at what she was hearing.

"I remember Natsu said that I'd find nakama and family at Fairy Tail." Eugene said. "And for the short time I was there, I was constantly surrounded by this warmth from being with everyone. Now, I want to protect the people that have given me that warmth. That means everyone from the guild. I swear, that as long as I'm alive, I won't let any of my nakama die!" He said that with unwavering determination in his voice.

_Those eyes, they're full of strength and absolution. It's just like Natsu-nii and the others. _Romeo thought. _Is this why they're so strong? Is it because from the very beginning they've been willing to risk their lives to protect everything they hold dear? Damn it, I'm always being protected by people like that._

"Don't give me that crap" Romeo suddenly said surprising both Eugene and Wendy. "It's because you have nakama that you don't have to fight alone."

"That's right, we're right by your side!" Wendy agreed

"Looks like I can't convince you can I?" Eugene said with a grin after seeing their determined faces. "Alright, we'll kick this fat guy's butt together."

"What was that!?" Crusher said in anger from being called fat. "You'll regret saying that! Get them boys!" At their leader's command, every single dark guild member started charging at them.

"I actually forgot about those cronies." Eugene said. "There's more than last time. I predict about 86 of them. This is going to be hard."

"_Fire Dragon's Roar_!"

"_Ice Make Lance_!"

"_Circle Sword_!"

"_Sand Bomb_!"

"_Script Magic Rock_!"

"_Wood Make Spike Ball_!" **(Several other attacks came but I'm too lazy to write them all.)**

Eugene, Wendy, and Romeo stared in amazement at the sight. Several Fairy Tail members had come to their aid fighting the dark guild members.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eugene asked in bewilderment.

"I guess we all got a little worried." Gray replied as he kicked another opponent. "Because of that, we all hurried with our jobs."

"Don't worry, we'll let you take down their pig of a leader." Natsu added before proceeding to breath fire at more enemies. Eugene nodded.

"I got a plan." He said to Romeo and Wendy. "Unfortunately, I only got enough strength to do this once. I need you two to give me some time to prepare it and to give me an opening."

"Got it" They replied before charging in to attack. Eugene sat down and began preparing himself.

"_Solar Mode_"His body began to glow as it absorbed large amounts of sunlight. "_Forest Dragon's Claw: Crystal Flower_" The crystals on his arms were already glowing brightly with the same energy as the rest of his body.

"Wendy, give me a boost." Romeo said as Crusher kept firing at them.

"Understood." Wendy replied. "_Sky Dragon's Roar_!" Romeo used the wind current Wendy had created to go over Crusher. He then used his purple fire to grab Crusher by the shoulders and pull him downward when he landed on the other side. This task was successfully completed after Wendy attacked Crusher from the front.

"Thanks for waiting guys, it's ready now." They heard Eugene say. The two of them nodded and jumped out of the way, leaving their enemy still in a daze. "_Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon_!" All of the energy stored inside his body went into his arm and was fired from his hand. Unfortunately for Crusher, he couldn't dodge the bright attack and was knocked out after being hit with it. The remaining members of the dark guild were terrified now that their leader was defeated.

"Let's get out of here!" They yelled as they ran off into the distance.

"That's what you get when you mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu taunted when he saw them run like cowards. All of the Fairy Tail cheered for their victory.

"Are you all right Eugene-san?" Wendy asked as she started using her magic to heal his wounds.

"That was awesome!" Romeo commented. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Neither did I." Eugene replied with a grin shocking Romeo and Wendy. "I knew that plants get energy from the sun so I thought of doing the same and blasting that energy. I actually didn't think it would work."

"You did something that risky!?" Romeo exclaimed. "Our lives would have been in danger if it didn't work!"

"But it worked didn't it?" Eugene said. "That's all that matters." Romeo and Wendy were still shocked at Eugene's laid back attitude to the situation. _I don't understand this person at all. _Romeo thought.

"You know, I think we made a great team." Wendy said after getting over her surprise. "I think it'd be a nice if the three of us became an official team."

"That'd be great." Romeo said happily mainly because he was going to be on the same team as Wendy. "So what's our team name?"

"Can we decide this later?" Eugene said tiredly. "I feel like sleeping now." He then just fell asleep on the ground.

"With him like that, we'll soon be called Sleeping Forest." Romeo joked. Suddenly, Eugene got back up.

"That actually sounds pretty cool." Eugene said with a grin. "Sleeping Forest it is!" Romeo and Wendy nodded in agreement and they began to have a mini celebration for the creation of their team and their new friendship.

_Nearby the forest…_

"I wonder how much you've grown Eugene." Said a person wearing a mask as he was watching them with binoculars. A katana was at his hip. "It's been several years hasn't it?"

**That brings this chapter to a close. And yes to those of you who recognize the name, I'm using the Sleeping Forest name from Air Gear. So, what did you think of this chapter? Hopefully Eugene looked awesome as I intended. And yeah, if he isn't serious, he's extremely laid back and generally clueless about society. Again, please review!**


	12. Touring Magnolia

**Hey, Forest Dragon Slayer here! Sorry for not updating for so long. Me and my family have had to move and then I had to sing at a wedding. In other words, I was just plain busy the past month. Anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. **

**Last chapter, Eugene, Romeo and Wendy have come together to form Team Sleeping Forest. This chapter, Eugene will be shown around Magnolia. **

**Now, read and review please!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

"Eugene, did you really have to use a bomb flower?" Romeo asked in annoyance as Team Sleeping Forest was walking to the guild coming back from their last job. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"But we didn't die did we?" Eugene replied with a grin.

"Yup, we survived to live another day!" Moss added cheerfully

"You guys are way too carefree!" Romeo shouted in response

"Romeo-san, please calm down." Wendy said trying to prevent a fight.

"Got it" Romeo replied sheepishly.

"What do I do with this?" Eugene said out of nowhere looking at the money he received from the few jobs he's been on.

"Its money" Romeo replied. "You know, you spend it." Eugene just looked at his teammate in confusion. _Oh right, Eugene wouldn't know what money is living in a forest his entire life. _Romeo thought.

"I can show you how to use money." Wendy said to the still confused Dragon Slayer. "We could go into town later and walk around. You haven't seen much of Magnolia right?"

"Wait, you use money in town?" Eugene asked in confusion. "Won't people get hurt?" _Does he think money is a weapon? _Romeo thought with an anime tear drop.

_Later at the guild hall…_

"Hey Romeo, have you seen Eugene?" Natsu asked. "I want to fight him again!"

"I'm right here." Eugene said from the seat next to Romeo surprising Natsu.

"He's a ninja!" said a passing by Happy.

"Then where's Wendy?" Natsu asked after recovering. "Shouldn't she be with you two?"

"She's out doing something called an 'errand'." Eugene replied. Right as he said that, Wendy walked into the guild hall and then walked towards the three mages.

"Ready to go Eugene?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah let's go." Eugene replied as he started walking out of the guild hall with her.

"Where are those two going?" Erza asked passing by.

"I don't know." Natsu replied.

"She's probably just showing him around town." Gray said joining in on the conversation.

"That's actually what they're doing." Romeo said confirming Gray's prediction.

"Or, could it be something more?" Lucy popped in. "Maybe they're going on a date!"

"You read way too many romance novels Lucy." Happy commented. "They're messing up your already messed up brain even more."

"My brain is fine just how it is, thank you very much!" Lucy shot back in annoyance towards the blue feline. "But think about it, Eugene has saved Wendy's life _three times_. **(Referring to chapters 1, 9 and 12) **Maybe because of that, she's fallen for him!"

"Yup, her brain is a bit wacky." Moss said to Lucy's annoyance.

"Aye" Happy responded.

"You do have a point though." Erza said thinking about Lucy's theory. "Shall we go and spy on them?"

"That came out of nowhere." Romeo commented. However, Natsu, Gray and Lucy ignored said comment and agreed with Erza. Since Wendy was like a little sister to the four of them they had a bit of a big sibling complex. The four of them along with Happy, Moss and Charle scrambled out the door. **(Note: I wanted them to be like this just for this chapter just to make things funny.) **

"Of course they'd do this." Romeo said to himself before he followed after the group.

_In town…_

"Wendy, why are we in a room filled with clothing?" Eugene asked looking around and confused about who would have so much clothing.

"This is a clothes store." Wendy explained. "Here, you can buy clothes with money."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Eugene asked. "They're not torn or dirty."

"I think it'd be nice if you had more than one set of clothes to wear." Wendy replied as she started looking through different outfits. Eugene sighed in defeat and started looking through the clothes rack as well. After a few minutes, he found an outfit that he thought suited him. The outfit consisted of a black shirt and pants with a dark green trench coat. **(It's sort of like Kirito's outfit in Sword Art Online except for the trench coat's color and it's a bit shorter in length.) **

"It suits you really well Eugene-san." Wendy said as they walked out of the store with Eugene wearing the new clothes he just bought.

"You think so?" Eugene replied looking over his clothes.

"Uh-huh" Wendy replied. "It does make you look more serious though."

"Really?" Eugene said in response. As they were focused on their conversation they did not take notice of the group of people/felines following them from a close distance.

"See? Doesn't that look like they're on date?" Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"It could still be just a tour of the town." Romeo said hoping that Lucy's prediction actually wasn't true.

"Sure looks like a date to me." Gray commented.

"I can't see what else it could be." Erza added.

"I'm bored now." Natsu said.

"Us too" Moss and Happy said in unison

"Pay attention!" Charle yelled at the three. "Wendy is involved here so we must keep our guard up!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two Exceeds replied in fright. To Charle's annoyance however, Natsu wasn't exactly paying attention and even started to yawn.

"Hey, WAKE UP!" Charle screamed into the Dragon Slayer's ear.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Eugene asked cocking his ear trying to find the source of the noise.

"Maybe it's just some of the townsfolk." Wendy replied.

"Really?" Eugene responded. "I could have sworn I heard Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Romeo, Happy, Moss, and Charle over there." Feeling suspicious, he started to walk in the direction of the group causing them to panic a little.

"Oh crap, he's coming this way!" Gray said.

"Looks like we'll have to hide for now." Erza said understanding the situation. "Everyone scatter!" They all nodded and fled the alleyway in a hurry before the black haired boy found them.

"That's weird, nobody's here." Eugene commented as he saw the now empty alley. "Oh well." The Dragon Slayer then left and got back to where Wendy was.

"That was way too close for comfort." Lucy said coming out of her hiding spot.

"It seems that we forgot about the heightened senses of Dragon Slayers." Erza noted.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Romeo asked not seeing his two teammates where he last saw them.

"Looks like some of Eugene's ninjaness is rubbing off on her." Happy commented with his usual perkiness.

_Where Eugene and Wendy are…_

"I never thought it could be possible to have frozen food outside of winter." Eugene said holding an ice cream bar.

"That's called ice cream." Wendy explained. "It's a good treat to eat on a hot summer day."

"It's really sweet!" Eugene commented. "I've never tasted anything like it." He soon finished the dairy product quickly but then got brain freeze. "Auggggghhhhhh, why do I have this sudden pain in my head!?"

"That's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast." Wendy said with worry in her voice. "It's called brain freeze. Are you alright Eugene-san?"

"You bet!" He replied enthusiastically "It's been exciting being able to try so many new things!"

"I'm glad you've had fun today." Wendy said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go get some more ice cream." Eugene said. "I'll be right back!" He then turned and went back to the ice cream stand. At that same time, Natsu and the group finally caught to the two of them but were confused about Eugene's non presence.

"Where'd Eugene go?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"If he breaks Wendy's heart, I'll rip his throat out!" Erza said menacingly.

"And I'll gut him!" Charle said just as threateningly

"I don't think Eugene would do that." Romeo said as he and Lucy tried to calm the red head down. As much as he didn't like the prospect of seeing Eugene as a love rival, he just couldn't see Eugene being that sort of person.

"Let's just watch it play out first before we jump to conclusions." Gray suggested not believing Eugene to be a jerk either.

"Fine, we'll watch for now." Charle said starting to calm down.

"You're so cute when you're so overprotective!" Happy said with a love struck expression on his face.

"Shut up Happy." Charle said flatly.

"Get away from me!" The group heard Wendy cry out forcing their attention to go back to the girl. To their horror, they saw 4 suspicious looking people trying to hit on Wendy whilst surrounding her.

"Hey, isn't this Wendy-chan from Fairy Tail?" said Suspicious guy #1.

"She's as cute as we thought she was." said Suspicious guy #2

"Hey Wendy-chan, why don't you come with us for some fun?" said Suspicious guy #3.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." said Suspicious guy #4

"Those bastards!" Charle said in fury. "Who do they think they are!?"

"Let's beat them up then!" Natsu added in anger. Just as the others were agreeing, they heard a body thud to the ground. This time, to their surprise, Eugene had come back and knocked out one of the suspicious people with a strong kick.

"I leave for a couple of minutes and so much can happen." Eugene said calmly.

"Eugene-san!" Wendy said in joy of being saved.

"You okay Wendy?" Eugene asked. "You could've taken these guys out a while ago. They're way too weak."

"Who the heck are you!?" Suspicious guy #2 one said.

"What gives you the right to interfere with us!?" Suspicious guy #3 said.

"I'm her friend." Eugene answered calmly. "And if you know what's good for you, you should just walk away." Instead of listening the group's leader started to laugh.

"You must be pulling my leg." Suspicious guy #1 said with a smirk. "You think you can take on all of us scrawny?" his friends began to laugh with him.

"Looks like I'll have to force you to leave." Eugene said as his calm expression turned into a serious one.

"Every weakling can make themselves look stronger." Suspicious guy #1 said "I'll make you eat those words!" He then charged at Eugene with a pocket knife he pulled out of his pocket. But just as he was about to land a hit, he just disappeared. "Where'd he go!?" Suspicious guy #1 asked in confusion only to hear his other two comrades fall to the ground also knocked with Eugene standing over them.

"Now you won't have advantage in numbers." Eugene said coldly. _What's with this guy?_ Suspicious guy #1 thought in fear. Out of fear, he pulled out a gun and fired at Eugene who dodged every single bullet with small steps. Then, Suspicious guy #1 suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that a kunai was at his throat. _When did he get here!? _The man thought scared enough to pee his pants.

"You should be glad I'm going easy on you." Eugene said before knocking the last guy out leaving Wendy and the group following them surprised. "You okay Wendy?" Eugene asked returning back to his normal demeanor.

"Yes, thank you for saving me Eugene-san." Wendy replied.

"What are friends for?" He said with a grin. "Now come on, let's go explore more of the town!" He then ran off like an excited little child.

"There he goes again." Wendy said with a small blush starting to appear on her face.

"Looks like we got nothing to worry about." Gray said as the group started walking back to the guild.

"It appears so." Erza replied.

"This is going to be great reference material for my novel!" Lucy said with glee.

"The reason why you need reference material is because you can't get a boyfriend." Happy commented.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy responded.

_Later on in the guild hall…_

"Hey Wendy, how was your date?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Wendy immediately blushed.

"Lucy-san it was not a date!" She said nervously.

"Then let's ask the boy in question." Happy said being on Lucy's side for once. "Eugene, what did you think of the date?" Eugene just stared at the feline blankly.

"What's a date?" He asked after several seconds causing everyone to anime flip.

**That's it for now! Hopefully you liked this chapter. I'm planning a WendyxEugene in this fanfic. Tell me what you think of this pairing. Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future story arcs and such for this story don't hesitate to PM me. This is Forest Dragon Slayer signing off!**


End file.
